DoBaRa LoVe
by Abhi's Ira
Summary: Abhijeet ho gaya hai zindagi se bezaar Tarika ki maut ke baad, Kya koi ae gi Abhijeet ko zindagi ki ahmiat ka ahsaas dilanay. Mainly abhivi story but added Dareya too. So both fans cheer up. (Do Review on last chapter)
1. Chapter 1

**hello guys, this is a abhivi story, so abhivi fans plz cheer up** **and little dareya too. Bashers plz stay away.**

* * *

Today was Sunday means no bureau but still Abhijeet was not happy. Why, you will know.

Daya: Abhijeet, sab kuch bhool jao.

Abhijeet: kese bhool jaun mein, aj pura aik saal ho gaya hai Tarika ki maut ko lekin lagta hai abhi ki to bat thi. ( crying)

Daya: Abhijeet sambhalo apne ap ko.

Abhijeet: Daya, mein kese accept Karun ke meri Tarika ab is dunya mein nahi. Kese?

Daya: Abhijeet, tumhe agge barhna ho ga. Tarika ab wapas nahi a sakti. Kabhi wapas nahi a sakti. Tumhe agge barhna ho ga.

Abhijeet: nahi barh sakta mein agge, itna asan nahi hai agge barhna.

Daya pov: kash Abhijeet ki zindagi mein phir se koi nayi Tarika a jaye jo mere abhi ko bata sake ke kisi ke Jane se dunya ruk nahi jati.

Daya: tum betho, mein tumhare liye kuch le kar ata hun.

Daya came with food.

Daya: abhi, khana kha lo.

Abhijeet: mujhe bhook nahi hai Daya.

Daya: Abhijeet bhool kyun nahi jate.

Abhijeet: Daya itna asan nahi hai bhoolna ( he shouted)

Abhijeet: I'm sorry Daya, mein tum par chillaya. Mujhe maaf kar do.

Daya: kya kar rahe ho abhi, ye natural hai, tumhara jagah koi aur bhi hota to yahi karta. Mein jaanta hun ye bohat mushkil hai.

Abhijeet: Daya, tum bohat ache ho.

Daya: tum bhi bohat ache ho abhi. Ab ye kha lo. Meri khatir hi sahi.

Abhijeet: theek hai.

Next day in bureau

Abhijeet and Daya were busy in files and Freddy and Vivek in their gossips

Freddy: Vivek tujhe pata hai, tune Kya kiya hai?

Vivek: kya Kia sir?

Freddy: tu ne aur pankaj ne mil kar mere peeche se mera sara halwa kha lia.

Vivek: sorry sir.

Suddenly, Abhijeet speaked

Abhijeet: kaam karo Freddy, Vivek, gappay marnay nahi aate tum log yahan.

Freddy and Vivek: sorry sir.

Suddenly Acp sir came out from his cabin.

Acp: aj hame do new officer join karne wali hai.

Daya: kon sir?

Acp: aengi to khudi dekh lena.

Daya: ap bhi na sir.

After sometime one girl entered and Daya's heart skipped a beat.

Girl: inspector Shreya reporting on duty sir.

Daya: welcome Shreya in mumbai CID.

Shreya: thank you sir. ( pure smile)

Daya: I'm senior inspector Daya.

Shreya: sir bohat khushi ho rahi hai ye jaanke ke mein ap logon ke sath kam Karun gi.

After sometime, another girl entered.

Girl: inspector Purvi reporting on duty sir.

Acp: welcome Purvi in CID mumbai. Let me introduce you to everyone. Ye inspector Sachin aur Kevin, ye inspector Shreya is ne bhi aj hi join Kia hai, ye sub inspector pankaj and Vivek, ye inspector Freddy , ye senior inspector Rajat, aur ye dono to CID ki jaan hein, senior inspector Daya aur senior inspector Abhijeet.

Purvi: nice to meet you everyone. I will feel very happy working with you all.

All: our pleasure.

Acp: Abhijeet, tum Purvi ko guide karo ge.

Abhijeet: main?

Acp: Abhijeet kis ka naam hai?

Abhijeet: sorry sir.

* * *

 **guys plz let me know how was it?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys, thank you kavya, fancy pari, KSarah, luck, asd, taru, guest,cseema,guest, guest for your reviews. Now enjoy the story.**

* * *

 _Soon the case was reported. Daya, Shreya, Abhijeet and Purvi goes on crime scene._

 _At crime scene_

 _Abhijeet: goli se maara hai._

 _Daya: han boss, Shreya_

 _Shreya: ji sir ( sweet voice)_

 _Daya pov: haye kitni sweet hai ye. Muaah_

 _Shreya: sir_

 _Daya: han Shreya_

 _Shreya: ap kuch keh rahe the?_

 _Daya: oh han, wo as pas ke logon se interogation karo._

 _Shreya: ji sir._

 _Shreya pov: haye Daya sir kitne cute hain._

 _Then a shy smile came on her face._

 _Shreya pov: haye, main bhi Kya soch rahi hun, wo mere senior hain._

 _Suddenly someone shaked her._

 _Shreya: kkon?_

 _Daya: Shreya_

 _Shreya: ap sir?_

 _Daya: han main. Kahan khoyi hui thi? Itni awazein de raha tha mein tumhe._

 _Shreya: oh sorry sir wo bas mein kuch aisa soch rahi thi jo mein ap ko nahi bata sakti._

 _Daya: kyun aisa Kya soch rahi thi?_

 _Shreya: sir , chorein na hamein case pe dhyaan Dena chahiye._

 _Daya: ok._

 _At other side Purvi and Abhijeet were finding the clues._

 _Purvi: sir idhar aiye._

 _Abhijeet: ok Purvi_

 _Then he came there._

 _Abhijeet: Kya mila Purvi._

 _Purvi: sir ye joote ka nishaan mila hai._

 _Abhijeet: zara dekho, laash ke pairon ke jooton se karo match is nishaan ko._

 _Purvi: yes sir._

 _After few minutes she came back._

 _Purvi: sir, match nahi hota._

 _Abhijeet: is ka matlab ye nishaan khooni ke joote ka hai._

 _Purvi pov: Abhijeet sir kitne genious hain par kitne serious hain._

 _Abhijeet: Purvi_

 _Purvi: han sir._

 _Abhijeet: is ke illawa kuch aur mila Kya?_

 _Purvi: nahi sir_

At other side Daya and Shreya were interrogating people. They were walking when suddenly Shreya was about to fall because of a rock and Daya saved her from falling. And both were lost in each other. Shreya was the first to get out of the trance.

Shreya: Daya sir.

Daya: oh sorry

And immediately make Shreya stand.

Shreya: it's ok sir.

Then a sweet smile came on both faces remembering the incident again and again. They both were so much engrossed in their thoughts and got out of the trance by the voice of Abhijeet and Purvi.

Abhijeet: Daya

Purvi: Shreya

 _Daya: han Abhijeet_

 _Abhijeet: Kya soch rahe the?_

 _Daya: kuch nahi._

 _Shreya: han Purvi_

 _Purvi: chalein._

 _Shreya: han._

 _Then they four came back to bureau. Soon, it was time for lunch break. Shreya was sitting alone in a coffee shop sipping coffee when she heard someone calling her._

 _Daya: hi Shreya_

 _Shreya turned and saw Daya_

 _Shreya: are Daya sir ap._

 _Daya: han main. Socha tum yahan akele coffee pee rahi ho to tumhe tang karne a jaun._

 _Shreya: nahi sir aisi bat nahi. Mein bhala ap se tang aun gi. Bilkul bhi nahi sir. Wese bhi main bore hi ho rahi thi. Ap bethein na sir._

 _Daya: thank you Shreya_

 _Shreya: you are welcome sir._

 _Daya sat on chair in front of Shreya_

 _Shreya: coffee mangwaun sir?_

 _Daya: sure._

 _Shreya: Waitor._

 _Waitor came at the table_

 _Waiter: yes mam_

 _Shreya: one coffee um sir which one?_

 _Daya: black coffee without sugar._

 _Shreya: oh sir, ye to meri bhi favourite hai._

 _Daya: oh Really?_

 _Shreya: yes._

 _Waitor goes from there._

 _Daya: to Shreya apne bare mein kuch batao?_

 _Shreya: Kya bataun sir?_

 _Daya: acha CID mein kam kar ke kaisa lag raha hai?_

 _Shreya: bohat acha. CID team bohat hi achi hai. Sab bohat friendly hain aur ap bhi._

 _Daya: han ye to hai. Wese tum pehle kahan kam karti thi?_

 _Shreya: mein pehle Police inspector thi._

 _Daya: oh well done. Means tumhe experience hai._

 _Shreya: han sir, lekin CID police station se zyada achi hai. Sab bohat ache hain. Bohat hi acha mahol hai. Mein yahan a kar bohat zyada khush hun._

 _Daya: hun bohat achi bat hai ye._

 _The waitor came with coffee._

 _Waitor: sir coffee._

 _Daya: thanks_

 _Daya took a sip of his coffee. Soon, he finished his coffee._

 _Shreya: mein chalti hun Daya sir._

 _Daya: Shreya?_

 _Shreya: ji sir?_

 _Daya: mein chor deta hun tumhe._

 _Shreya: nahi sir mein chali jaungi._

 _Daya: Shreya? Hamari manzil to aik hi hai, to sawariyan kyun 2 hon?_

 _Shreya: ok sir chalein warna late ho jaeinge._

* * *

 ** _Guys, sorry for late update. I hope you like it._**


	3. Chapter 3

**hello guys, thank you fancy pari, kavya, Ayanavadg, luck, sweety for your reviews. Now enjoy the story.**

* * *

 _at same time in bureau canteen._

 _Abhijeet was sitting in bureau canteen alone as he liked to be alone by now. Purvi saw Abhijeet and step towards Abhijeet table._

 _Purvi: hello Abhijeet sir, if you don't mind can I sit here?_

 _Abhijeet: yea sure._

 _Purvi: thank you sir._

 _Then, she sat in front of Abhijeet._

 _Purvi: bohat suna hai ap ke bare main sir, it would be a pleasure for me to work with you._

 _Abhijeet: hmm._

 _Abhijeet was not interested in any conversation._

 _Purvi: sir, coffee lein ge Kya?_

 _Abhijeet: yea thanks._

 _Purvi: sir, konsi wali lein ge._

 _Abhijeet: koi bhi, mere koi nakhre nahi hain, kuch bhi pee loon ga._

 _Purvi: oh chalein theek hai, phir ap meri favourite wali coffee taste karein. Ap ko zaroor pasand ae gi. Kuch snacks bhi mangwa leti hun._

 _Abhijeet: hmm._

 _Purvi: wese ik bat poochun? Bura to nahi manaenge._

 _Abhijeet: nahi. Bolo._

 _Purvi: wo ap bohat chup hain. ( complain)_

 _Abhijeet: oh ye to meri adat hai. Mujhe zyada bolna acha nahi lagta._

 _Purvi: oh wese mujhe lagta hai, ap ko dost banane chahiye kyunke doston ke begair zindagi na bilkul be rang hoti hai._

 _Abhijeet: han. You are right._

 _Purvi: oh, coffee to order hi nahi ki. Abhi karti hun._

 _Purvi ordered her favourite cold coffee with sugar for herself and Abhijeet and some snacks. Soon, their order arrived._

 _Purvi: sir, coffee._

 _Abhijeet: thanks._

 _Purvi: taste kar ke bataiye ga zaroor ke bani kesi hai. Akhir meri favourite coffee hai._

 _Abhijeet: kyun nahi, sure._

 _Abhijeet sipped his coffee._

 _Abhijeet: umm really nice. I like it. Sahi kaha tha bohat achi hai ye coffee._

 _Purvi: dil to nahi rakh rahe?_

 _Abhijeet: are nahi nahi. Waqaie ye bohat achi hai._

 _Purvi: chalein, thank you._

 _Abhijeet: tum bhi Pio na?_

 _Purvi: yea sure ( smiled)_

 _In car_

 _Dareya are sitting in a car, driving to bureau._

 _Daya: wese aj coffee ka waqaie bohat maza aya tha._

 _Shreya: han. ( smiled)_

 _Suddenly, a song played on radio._

Dil kho gaya,  
Ho gaya kisi ka,  
Ab raasta mil gaya,  
Khushi ka..  
Aankhon mein hai khwab sa,  
Kisi ka..  
Ab raasta mil gaya,  
Khushi ka..  
Rishta naya rabba,  
Dil chu raha hai,  
Kheeche mujhe koi dore, teri ore..  
[Teri ore, teri ore, teri ore, hai rabba  
Teri ore, teri ore, teri ore..]- 2 times

Aaa..  
Aaaaa

Khulti fizaein, khulti ghatayein,

Sar pe naya hai aasaman,  
Chaaro dishayein, hass ke bulaye,  
Yu sab hue hai meharbaan..

Haann..  
Hume to yahi rabba,  
Kasam se pata hai,  
Dil pe nahi, koi zor, koi zor  
[Teri ore, teri ore, teri ore, hai rabba  
Teri ore, teri ore, teri ore..]- 2 times

Ek heer thi aur tha ek raanjhan,  
Kehte hai mere gaon mein,  
Sacha ho dil to,  
Sau mushkilen ho,  
Jhukta naseeba pao mein,

Ho ho  
Aanchal tera rabba,  
Falak ban gaya hai,  
Ab iska nahi, koi ore, koi chore..  
[Teri ore, teri ore, teri ore, hai rabba  
Teri ore, teri ore, teri ore..]- 2 times

Dil kho gaya,  
Ho gaya kisi ka,  
Ab raasta mil gaya,  
Khushi ka..  
Aankhon mein hai khwab sa,  
Kisi ka..  
Ab raasta mil gaya,  
Khushi ka..  
Rishta naya rabba,  
Dil chu raha hai,  
Kheeche mujhe koi dore, teri ore..  
[Teri ore, teri ore, teri ore, hai rabba  
Teri ore, teri ore, teri ore..]- 2 times

Shreya: wow, sir ye song to mera favourite hai.

Daya: oh Really, mujhe bhi ye song bohat pasand hai.

Shreya: wese ik bat kahun sir?

Daya: han kaho.

Shreya: ap ki aur meri kafi choices common hain na.

Daya: oh yea, mene bhi notice Kia. Hum dono ki coffee bhi common hai, aur hum dono ka fav song bhi common hai.

* * *

 **so guys, how was it? Plz review if you like it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**hello guys, thank you for your reviews. Now enjoy the story.**

* * *

 _After few days_

 _Purvi was working on her desk when Freddy approached her._

 _Freddy: Purvi, woh file Dena jo sir ne tumhe di thi._

 _Purvi: ok wait. I'll be back in one minute. Ok?_

 _Freddy: ok_

 _Purvi goes in record room and came with file in a minute._

 _Purvi: here you go._

 _Freddy: thanks._

 _Purvi: Freddy sir._

 _Freddy: han._

 _Purvi: aik baat poochun Kya?_

 _Freddy: han poocho._

 _Purvi: sir mene notice kiya hai Abhijeet sir kuch zyada hi serious rehte hain. Un ke chehre pe smile to kabhi kam hi nazar ati hai. Kya koi reason hai is ke peeche?_

 _Freddy: pata hai Purvi?_

 _Purvi: Kya?_

 _Freddy: Abhijeet sir pehle aise nahi the balke wo to meri tang bhi kheenchte the. Tum poocho na kaise kaise tang kheenchte the wo meri._

 _Purvi: mujhe bhi bataein na._

 _Freddy: han kyun nahi._

 **Flashback**

 _Freddy was eating sweets in Bureau. Suddenly, he listened Daya and Abhijeet talking._

 _Abhijeet: oh my god._

 _Daya: Kya Hua Abhijeet?_

 _Abhijeet: ye dekho akhbar mein Kya aya hai. Likha hai india mein roz 100000 logon ko diabetes ho rahe hain. Oh no kal mene gajar ka halwa kha lia._

 _Daya: kyaa? Oh no kal mene bhi meethai kha li thi._

 _Abhijeet: oh no, ab to hame hospital mein admit hona parey ga._

 _Freddy came out from his hiding place with sweets while crying._

 _Freddy: sir, mene mithai kha li._

 _Abhijeet: kyaa? Ye Kya Kia tum ne Freddy? Jao jaldi se hath dho kar ao._

 _Freddy while crying: ji sir._

 _Once Freddy was gone, Abhijeet and Daya eat all the sweet. When Freddy came back he was shocked._

 **Flashback end**

 _purvi: hahahahaha. Kya bat hai sir._

 _Purvi: oh my god ( while controlling her laugh)_

 _Freddy: ab zyada na hanso. Ye mene tumhe is liye nahi bataya tha ke tum haso mujh par._

 _Purvi: sorry sir._

 _Freddy: it's ok._

 _Purvi: wese ab ye bhi bata den ke Abhijeet sir ko hua Kya tha ke un ke chehre se hansi hi gayab ho gayi. ( serious tone)_

 _Freddy: Abhijeet sir Dr Tarika se pyaar karte the._

 _Purvi: ye Dr Tarika kon hai?_

 _Freddy: wo bhi CID ka hissa theen forensic lab mein._

 _Purvi: phir Kya hua?_

 _Freddy: phir 1 saal pehle Dr Tarika ki maut ho gai._

 _Purvi: oh I'm so sorry._

Freddy: it's ok aur phir tab se le kar ab tak aise hi hain.

Purvi: so sad. Abhijeet sir ki kahani bohat hi dukhi hai. Lekin ab tak to unhe age barh jana chahiye tha.

Freddy: Abhijeet sir agge barhna hi nahi chahte. Acha ab mein chalta hun. Baton baton mein pata hi nahi chala kitna time ho Gaya hai. Tum apna kam karo.

Purvi: ok sir.

After some hours

Pankaj: Daya sir.

Daya: han pankaj.

Pankaj: sir kitne din ho gaye hum vacation pe nahi gaye. Kitna maza ata hai vacation pe aur waise bhi new officers ko bhi acha lage ga.

Daya: han. ( smiled broadly) you are right pankaj. ( smiling too much)

Pankaj: Kya Hua sir? Ap bare khush lag rahe hain.

Daya: pankaj vacation pe ja rahe hain. Khush to hun ga hi na.

Pankaj: sir hum ja rahe hain? ( exciting voice)

Daya: han, mein ja raha hun bat karne sir se.

Pankaj: yesssss ( loudly)

While Daya goes in Acp sir's cabin.

Freddy: Kya Hua pankaj? Itna chilla kyun raha hai?

Pankaj: hum sab vacation pe ja rahe hain. Daya sir bat karne gaye hain.

Freddy: Kya really?

Purvi: pankaj, tum sach bol rahe ho?

Pankaj: han bilkul.

Shreya: phir to bohat maza aye ga. ( smiling broadly)

After few minutes, daya came from Acp sir's cabin.

Shreya: Daya sir, acp sir ne kya kaha?

Daya: unhon ne kaha ke

Pankaj: ke

Daya: ke na sirf poori team Balke wo khud bhi hamare sath vacation pe jayein ge.

Everyone when shouted loudly: yessssssss

Abhijeet was out from the bureau for some work, he suddenly entered bureau when everyone was shouting yesss. Abhijeet put his fingers in ears and said

Abhijeet: Kya hai? Itna shor kyun machaya hua hai. Bureau hai ya machli bazaar? ( angrily)

Daya: wo boss hum sab vacation ke liye ja rahe hain ( excitedly)

Abhijeet: acha.

Then he goes and quietly sat on his desk.

Daya came near him.

Daya: boss, tumhe khushi nahi hui.

Abhijeet: mein nahi ja raha. Dil nahi hai mera.

Daya: Kya boss, sara mood kharab kar dia.

Abhijeet: kyun?

Daya: agar tum nahi jao ge to main bhi nahi jaunga.

Abhijeet: Daya ye kaisi batein kar rahe ho Tum? Tum to kitne excited the jane ke liye.

Daya: ab nahi hun. ( angrily) meri to koi jaga hi nahi tumhare dil mein.

Abhijeet: ye kaisi batein kar rahe ho Daya? Tum ne socha bhi kese aisa? Duniya mein ab ik tum hi to ho mere dil ke bohat qareeb. ( forcing the word " ab")

Daya: to phir chalo na.

Abhijeet: theek hai lekin sirf tumhari khatir. ( smile)

Daya: han meri khatir.

Next day, they were going to lonavla for 7 days. They were all set ready. A big van was standing in front bureau. Everyone were putting their luggage in dickey. Then they all sat.

Environment was so boring so pankaj asked

Pankaj: sir koi game khelen?

Daya: kon si game pankaj.

Pankaj: sir aik game hai mere mind mein.

Daya: han batao.

Pankaj: sir is game mein dher sari parchiyan hongi

Daya: okay. Phir?

Pankaj: un parchiyon mein kam likhe hue honge. Phir aik song chale ga aur sab aik takiya pass karein ge aik doosray ko. Jis pe bhi song ruke ga. Use aik parchi utani parey gi. Aur parchi mein jo kam likha ho ga wo us bande ko karna pare ga.

Daya: ok.

Pankaj: is game ke three rules hain. ( I'm not going to tell you these three rules)

Daya: ok let's start. Pehle parchiyan ban lo.

Pankaj: ok.

After few minutes, parchiyan were ready and the game started. Song was played, everyone was passing the pillow when song stopped on Abhijeet

Daya: Abhijeet, uthao parchi

Abhijeet: hmm.

Abhijeet took one parchee and after reading it, he was laughing like mad. Puri felt good seeing Abhijeet laughing.

Daya: Kya Hua Abhijeet itna hans kyun rahe ho? Akhir aisa Kya likh dia hai pankaj ne.

Abhijeet: tum khud hi parh lo. ( while passing it to Daya)

Daya took the parchee from Abhijeet's hand and also started laughing madly.

Shreya: sir, mujhe bhi janna hai Kya likha hai.

Daya: ye lo. ( while passing it to Shreya)

Shreya also started laughing madly. One by one everyone saw that parchee and started laughing.

* * *

 **so guys how was it? Guess Kya likha ho ga uss parchee main. Plz review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys, thank you sheetal abhivi, Asd, luck, kavya, abhivi diwani , guest, and Ayanavadg for your reviews. Now enjoy the story.**

* * *

Abhijeet: tum khud hi parh lo. ( while passing it to Daya)

Daya took the parchee from Abhijeet's hand and also started laughing madly.

Shreya: sir, mujhe bhi janna hai Kya likha hai.

Daya: ye lo. ( while passing it to Shreya)

Shreya also started laughing madly. One by one everyone saw that parchee and started laughing. Last one to read was Purvi

Purvi: ( speaking loudly) if you are a girl then act like a boy and if you are a boy then act like a girl. Haha Haha. It's so funny.

Abhijeet: mein ye nahi kar sakta. ( coming to the point)

Pankaj: sir ye galat baat hai ap ko karna hi paray ga.

Abhijeet: theek hai lekin meri aik shart hai.

Pankaj: kesi shart?

Abhijeet: pehle ye act tum karo ge phir jab tum kar lo he tab mein karun ga.

Pankaj: sir yehh. Theek hai sir, manzoor.

Daya: to start ho jao.

Pankaj standed and act like a girl.

Pankaj: ( In girl voice) haye mera purse haye mera purse. Aye kuriya ( to Purvi)

Purvi: han.

Pankaj: mera purse dekha hai Kya kahin?

Purvi: nahi behn ji ( while controlling her laugh)

All clapped and laughed

Daya: well done pankaj, well done.

Pankaj: chalein Abhijeet sir, ab ap ki baari.

Abhijeet: meri baari?

Pankaj: han ap ki baari.

Abhijeet: meri baari to guzar gayee.

Pankaj: hainn ye Kya?

Abhijeet: Pankaj khudi ka rule khudi bhool gaye. Tum he ne kaha tha na ke game ka rule hai ke aik act sirf aik banda kar sakta hai.

Pankaj: sirrr, not fair.

Everyone laughed.

Purvi pov: Abhijeet sir kitne intelligent hain. Kese bechare Pankaj ko budhu bana dia chalo isi bahane un ke chehre pe muskaan to ayi.

Soon they reached lonavala, they had booked a whole resort. The resort was so beautiful. There were 10 rooms in the resort. They parked the van in parking area and came out from van. Watch man was saluting them.

W.M: salam sahab.

Acp: salam.

W.M: sahab aiye na. Mein ap sab ko resort dikhata hun.

Acp: sure.

Watch man showed them whole resort.

Shreya: oh its lovely.

Purvi: han Shreya, ye resort bohat hi khoobsurat hai.

Shreya and Purvi were in one room. Abhijeet and Daya were in one room. Freddy and Pankaj were in one room. Acp praduman and Dr Salunkhe were in one room. Rajat and Kevin were in one room. Sachin and Vivek were in one room.

Abhijeet was sitting on a rock facing lake. The lake was not too far front ressort. He came there by walk. He remembered last time when he came on This lake but he was not alone last time. Tarika was with him last time.

 **flashback**

 _tarika and Abhijeet were sitting on the rocks near the lake._

 _Tarika: Abhijeet, ye jheel kitni khoobsurat hai na. Yahan a ke aisa lagta hai jaise ap jannat mein a gaye ho. Kitna sakoon hota hai yahan._

 _Abhijeet: han Tarika, sahi kaha tum ne. Ye jheel bohat pur sakoon hai. Aur phir tum bhi mere sath ho sakoon to hoga hi._

 _Tarika smiled._

 **flashback end**

unknowningly, a smile came on his lips. He was feeling relaxed there. Remebering All the sweet memories. Purvi also came there and saw Abhijeet in his thoughts. Abhijeet was smiling remembering sweet moments of his life. Purvi thought not to disturb Abhijeet. She was feeling relaxed seeing abhijeet smiling and relaxed. She just sat on near by rock and started to observe Abhijeet. She was so busy in observing Abhijeet that she couldn't got that Abhijeet was calling her.

Abhijeet: Purvi

Abhijeet: Purvi, aise kya dekh rahi ho? Hello?

Abhijeet: purviiiii

Purvi instantly came out from Her thoughts and saw Abhijeet calling her.

Purvi: kya kya hua? Abhijeet sir ap.

Abhijeet: kahan khoyi hui thi? Kab se bula raha hun.

Purvi: wo mein. Sorry sir. Bas sochon mein gum ho gai.

Abhijeet: koi baat nahi. Ye jaga hi aisi hai ke koi bhi sochon mein gum ho jaye

Purvi: han sir waqaie ye jheel bohat pur sakoon hai. Aur bohat khoobsurat bhi.

In shreya's room.

Shreya was sitting and getting bored

Shreya: pata nahi ye Purvi kahan chali gayi.

Suddenly, there was knock on the door.

Shreya: Purvi, andar a ja

Still there was knock on door.

Shreya: Purvi, kaha hai na a ja.

Still there was knock on door.

Shreya: uff.

Shreya goes and opened the door and shocked To see Daya instead of Purvi

Shreya: Daya sir ap? Sorry mujhe laga Purvi hai. Andar ayein na.

Daya: thank You. Kya kar rahi thi?

Shreya: kuch bhi To nahi. Bas aise hi bore ho rahi thi. Acha hua ap a gaye.

Daya: Shreya, do you wanna drink coffee from lonavala special coffee shop " le café" ?

Shreya: oh why not aur wese bhi ap ko to pata hi hai ke mujhe coffee kitni pasand hai. Wese bhi is cafe ke bare mein bohat suna hai par kabhi jane ka ittefaq nahi hua.

On lake

Abhijeet: tumhe pata hai Purvi is jheel se meri bohat saari yaadein juri hain.

Purvi: mujhe bhi bataein na. Ap ko share kar ke acha lage ga.

Abhijeet: pata hai Purvi, mein aur Tarika pehli bar isi jheel par mile the.

Purvi: oh really?

Abhijeet: han lekin dekho na meri kismat kitni buri hai, rab ne cheen lia Tarika ko mujh se.

Purvi felt sad for Abhijeet

Purvi: Abhijeet sir, ap un baton ko yaad mat kia karein jin se ap ko takleef hoti hai.

Abhijeet: chah ke bhi nahi ruk pata. Bar bar wohi yad ata hai. Rab ne Tarika ko mujh se bohat jaldi cheen lia.

Purvi: Abhijeet sir, shayad is me bhi ķoi muslehat ho gi.

* * *

 **How was it? Plz plz review. It Will encourage me to write more stories.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys, thank you ayanavadg , fancy pari, Asd, luck, kavya, guest and sheetal abhivi for your reviews. Now enjoy the story.**

* * *

In coffee shop

Shreya: o Nice coffee shop. Bohat suna hai is cafe ke bare mein.

Daya: aur Ab dekh bhi lia hai.

Shreya: han.

Daya: aise khari kya ho? Have a seat.

Shreya: thank You sir.

Daya: kis liye?

Shreya: itne ache coffee shop mein le kar ayen hain is liye.

Daya: are ye to mera farz hai.

Shreya: hain ye ap ka farz hai? Lekin sirf mere liye hi kyun?

Daya: tum meri itni achi dost jo ho.

Shreya: han ye bat bhi hai. ( Sweetly)

Daya: acha to batao konsi coffee pio gi? Black coffee without sugar?

Shreya: are sir, ap ko meri favourite coffee yad hai.

Daya: ye sirf tumhari nahi meri bhi favourite hai aur apni favourite cheezein kis ko bhoolti hain.

Shreya smiled

On lake

Purvi: Abhijeet sir, ap apne ap ko akela mat samjha karein. Mein ap ke sath hun. Ap mujh se apne dukh baante. Abhijeet sir mein jaanti hun ap ke dukh kam nahi ho sakte lekin shaid jab ap ye apne dil se bahar nikalen ge to ap ko ahsaas ho ga ke ap akele nahi hain. Plz ap mujh se apne dukh share kia karen.

Abhijeet: thank You Purvi, thank you so much. Tum Aik bohat hi achi larki ho. Thank you for your support. ( teary tone)

Purvi: to phir Friends?

Abhijeet: friends. ( smile)

They both did a hand shake.

Purvi: wese ap aur Tarika kese mile the?

Abhijeet laughed and said

Abhijeet: hum waise mile the jaise kisi film mein hero heroin milte hain.

Purvi: kese?

Abhijeet: wo jheel mein doob rahi thi aur mene use bilkul filmy hero ki tarah bachaya tha.

Purvi: oh Nice.

In coffee shop

Waitor served coffee with some snacks

Waitor: madam, Sir here your coffee.

Daya: thanks.

Daya and Shreya tasted the coffee

Shreya: yummy its so tasty.

Daya: you like it?

Shreya: hm.

Daya: wese mein bhi kaafi achi coffee banata hun. Kisi din mere ghar ayo To banaun ga.

Shreya: are ap ko coffee banani ati hai?

Daya: tum coffee ki bat karti ho, mujhe to bohat sare tasty dishes banane ate hain.

Shreya: lagta hai ap khana ke bohat shoukeen hain.

Daya: are tumhe to sari batein mere kehne se pehle hi pata chal jaati hain. Jaadu karti ho kya?

Shreya: jaadu are nahi nahi..( laughing)

Daya pov: sahi to keh raha hun. Jaadu hi to kar diya hai tum ne mere dil pe.

Shreya pov: ab ap ko kya bataun ke jaadu mene nahi ap ne mere dil pe kar dia hai.

On lake

Abhijeet: tumhe pata hai Purvi?

Purvi: kya?

Abhijeet: mujhe pyaar mein believe nahi tha.

Purvi: phir?

Abhijeet: lekin jab pyaar ho jata hai na to believe karna hi parta hai. Tarika, pehli larki thi jis ne mere dil par qabza kia tha. Afsos ke wo ab mere sath nahi.

Purvi sadly smiled.

Abhijeet: Purvi, tumhe kabhi pyaar hua hai?

Purvi: pyaa arr? Nahi nahi.

Abhijeet: shaid tum mera dard na samajh sako.

Purvi: nahi Abhijeet sir, mein ap ka dard samajh sakti hun. Mujhe pyaar nahi hua is ka matlab hargiz nahi ke mein ap ka dard nahi samajh sakti.

Abhijeet: nahi Purvi, tum mera dard nahi samajh sakti lekin ye na samjho ke mein tum se koi gila kar raha hun. Wese bhi mein nahi chahta, jo mere sath hua wo tumhare sath bhi ho.

Purvi: Abhijeet sir, zindagi ko enjoy karna seekhein.

Abhijeet: kese sikhun kese Purvi? Meri to zindagi dardon se bhari hui hai.

Purvi: mujhe bataein kya hua ap ke sath. Apna dil halka karein.

Abhijeet: pata hai Purvi mujhe 7 saal pehle ka kuch bhi yaad nahi.

Purvi: kya matlab? Kuch bhi yaad nahi? Ap kehna kya chahtein hein.

Abhijeet: meri yaadasht chali gayi thi 7 saal pehle aur tab se le kar Ab tak mujhe pehle ka kuch yad nahi.

Purvi: kya?

Abhijeet: mene to apni maa ko pehchane se inkaar kar dia. Wo kehti rahi, beta mein tumhari maa hun lekin mein nahi mana. Wo bhi chor ke chali gayein mujhe. Meri waja se wo chali gayein. Mujhe chor kar chali gayein wo. Koi nahi tha meri zindagi mein Daya ke illawa. Phir Aik din Tarika se mila. Mujhe laga mere life ke sab pains khatam ho gayein hain lekin wo bhi mujhe chor kar chali gayee. Har koi chor kar chala gaya mujhe.

Fresh tears came from purvi's eyes.

Purvi: itne dukh, itne dard. Mujhe nahi pata tha ap ki life dukhon se bhari hui hai. Mein kya kahun kuch samajh hi nahi a raha. Plz sir ap khud ko kabhi akela mat samajhna. Mein hamesha ap ke sath hun. Aik achi dost ki tarah ap ke har dukh aur khushi mein sath dun gi.

Abhijeet: ( crying) purviii...tum bohat achi ho.

Abhijeet unexpectedly hug Purvi. Abhijeet realised this and got away.

Abhijeet: Purvi..i'm sorry. I was not meant to do it.

Purvi: koi baat nahi. Mein ap ki friend hun na?

Abhijeet: han.

Purvi: ap mujhe hug kar sakte hain.

Abhijeet smiled

Abhijeet: thank You Purvi

Purvi: sir, friendship mein no thanks no sorry. Ok.

Abhijeet smiled and said

Abhijeet: ok

Purvi: can i hug you?

Abhijeet: sure. Tum meri friend ho tum mujhe hug kar sakti ho.

Purvi hug Abhijeet. After few seconds, Purvi broke the hug.

Abhijeet: thank You so much Purvi for making my day special.

Purvi: are itni jaldi bhool gaye sir, friendship mein no sorry no thanks.

Abhijeet: oh, galti ho gayi.

Purvi: koi baat nahi.

In coffee shop

Shreya and Daya finished their coffee and came out of cafe.

Shreya: wese bohat maza aya. Coffee to bilkul yum thi.

Daya: meri favourite jo thi.

Shreya: nahi, wo meri favourite thi.

Shreya and Daya broke in big laughter.

Shreya and Daya sat in the car. Shreya was on passenger seat beside Daya.

Daya was in thoughts of Shreya and Shreya was in thoughts of Daya.

* * *

 **how was it? Do Review plz**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys, thank you asd, angel, kavya, guest, sheetal abhivi and abhivi diwani for your reviews. Now enjoy the story.**

* * *

Next day, the CID team was going for lifts and cable cars. Oh This was great fun. Everyone was excited to go. They left the resort at 10 in morning, sat in van and drove for lifts and cable cars. They reached there at 11 in morning. There was long cue there for lifts and cable cars because that day was Sunday, means no school, no job.

Salunkhe: praduman dekh kitni bari line hai yaha to.

Praduman: han Salunkhe, aisa karte hain ham yahi enjoy karte hain, bache le lein lifts.

Salunkhe: han ye bat theek hai, dekho na kitni bari cue hai.

Praduman: Daya

Daya: ji sir.

Praduman: mein aur Salunkhe nahi a rahe lifts pe, tum bache enjoy karo.

Daya: sir, acha hota na ke ap bhi chalte. Kher koi baat nahi. Ap log enjoy karna.

Abhijeet: sir, main bhi ap logo ke sath hi rehta hun.

Daya: Abhijeet ( sad face)

Purvi: sir chalein na. ( making innocent face) plzzz. Sir, bohat maza aye ga. Chalein na sir.

At last Purvi hold hand of Abhijeet and dragged him.

Daya: wah Purvi, kamal kar dia.

Abhijeet making irritating faces.

Shreya: chalein sir, der ho rahi hai.

Daya: chalo.

Sachin: sir, hamari seating arrangements kya hon gi?

Daya: jo dil karey.

Sachin: sir main to Vivek ke sath bethun ga lift mein. Kyun Vivek?

Vivek: han sir.

Daya: Shreya

Shreya: han sir.

Daya: ham donon sath bethen?

Shreya: kyun nahi sir.

Purvi: Abhijeet sir.

Abhijeet: han Purvi

Purvi: sir, ham sath bethen kya? ( nervously)

Abhijeet: kyun nahi. ( smile)

So Vivek and Sachin were seating together, Freddy and Pankaj were seating together, Rajat and Kevin were seating together, Daya and Shreya were seating together, Purvi and Abhijeet were seating together. They were still in cue and waiting for their turn. After few minutes, their turn came Sachin and Vivek goes at first. Then, Freddy and Pankaj, then Rajat and Kevin and now it was turn of daya and Shreya to sit in lift.

Daya: Shreya are you ready?

Shreya: yes ( excitedly)

The lift came and Daya and Shreya sat on it.

Dareya: hooohoooo

Shreya: kitna maza a raha hai Daya sir.

Daya: han Shreya ( excitedly) hooohooooo

Shreya started laughing. Shreya was looking so beautiful while laughing.

Daya: hans kyun rahi ho?

Shreya: is se pehle ap ko aise bachon ki tarha react karte nahi dekha na.

Daya: bhool gayi Shreya, apne senior ke sath bethi ho.

Shreya got nervous and said

Shreya: Sorry sir.

Daya started laughing.

Shreya: kya hua? ( confused)

Daya: mein mazaq kar raha tha tum itni nervous ho gai. Wese nervous hote hue bohat hi masoom aur pyaari si lagti ho.

Shreya smiled widely.

Shreya: ap ne to mere hosh hi ura diye the.

Daya started laughing.

Now it was Abhivi turn to sit in the lift. The lift came and Purvi and Abhijeet sat in the lift.

Purvi: hohoooo

Abhijeet just smiled

Purvi: Abhijeet sir, kitna maza a raha hai na? ( excited tone)

Abhijeet: han Purvi ( smile)

Purvi: sir Aik baat poochun?

Abhijeet: han poocho.

Purvi: wo mein ap ko aise kheench ke le ai. Ap ko bura to nahi na laga?

Abhijeet: nahi Purvi bilkul nahi, Balke mujhe to bohat acha laga.

Purvi: ap ko acha laga? ( excited tone)

Abhijeet: han, pata hai jab tum mujhe aise kheench ke le ai to aik apnaiyat ka ahsaas hua, ke daya ke ilawa bhi kisi ko meri parwah hai.

Purvi: ap aisi batein kyun kartein hein, ap apne ap ko akela na samjha karein. Sab ap ke sath hein. Ab please happy rahein, dekhein na neeche kitna khoobsurat nazara hai.

Abhijeet: han. ( SMILE) bohat hi khoobsurat hai.

Purvi: wese Abhijeet sir ap ne kabhi bataya nahi ap ki hobbies kya hein?

Abhijeet: hobbies? Hobbies ka time hi kahan milta hai itne busy routine mein.

Purvi: sir kuch to ho ga.

Abhijeet: nahi kuch khas nahi, wese mujhe beach pe jana bohat pasand hai.

Purvi: really sir? Pata hai sir, i love beach. Wo thandi thandi hawaein, wo tez lehrein. Ap ko swimming ati hai sir?

Abhijeet: han na, bohat achi swimming karta hun main. Aur tum?

Purvi: sir main, sir main to swimming champion hun. ( excited tone)

Abhijeet: arey wah, ye to bari achi bat hai. Bohat jald hi aik bohat achi CID officer ban jao gi.

Purvi: thank You sir, wese sir mera sapna hai mein ap ki tarhan Aik bahadur CID officer ban sakun, sir ap bohat bahadur ho. Ap meri inspiration ho.

Abhijeet: waqaie?

Purvi: han.

Abhijeet: wese tumhari hobbies kya hein?

Purvi: mein, Aik to mein swimming champion hun, doosra mujhe song listen aur sing karna bohat acha lagta hai and most of i love dance.

Abhijeet: hm great.

Purvi: sir mein ap ko aik gaana sunaun?

Abhijeet: kyun nahi.

Purvi: ok so ready. Ahem ahem.

Ho Teri Mastaani Anjaani Bataon Ko Mera Salaam  
Rangon Mein Doobi Doobi Raaton Ko Mera Slaaam  
Khwaabon Mein Kho Gayi Main Deewani Ho Gayi Main  
Soney Soney Aisse Soney Har Adaa Ko Salaam  
Salaam-E-Ishq Ishq Ishq Salaam-E-Ishq… (2)  
( Ho Salaam-E-Ishq Salaam-E-  
Salaam-E-Ishq Salaam-E- )... (2) Ishq Hai...

Ho Teri Hathhawitch Mehandi Ka Rang Khila Hain  
Tujhe Sapano Da Changa Mehboob Mila Hain  
Meri Banno Pyaari Pyaari Sari Duniya Se Nyaari  
Ise Doli Mein Tu Leja Doliyaan, Doliyaan...

Abhijeet: arey wah Purvi bohat acha gaya tum ne. It was wonderful. Tumhari awaz waqaie mein bohat achi hai.

Purvi: really sir?

Abhijeet: han.

Purvi: thank you so much sir for appreciating my voice. Ap bhi gao na sir?

Abhijeet: mein? Nahi Purvi, tum nahi jaanti meri awaz bohat buri hai. Nahi nahi mein nahi gaun ga.

Purvi: sir plz na, mein kuch nahi kahungi.

Abhijeet: phir kabhi.

Purvi: wada?

Abhijeet: wada. ( smile)

Purvi: yad rakhna sir phir koi bahana nahi chaley ga.

Abhijeet: ok ( little laugh)

* * *

 **how was it guys? Plz plz review, it would encourage me to write more stories.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys, thank you sheetal abhivi, ayanavadg, guest, kavya, karan, Asd, and rbbasodhia for your precious reviews. Keep reading my story. Now, enjoy the story.**

* * *

Dareya side in lift

Shreya: Daya sir, neeche kitna khoobsurat nazara hai na.

Daya: han bohat khoobsurat

Daya pov: lekin tum se zyada nahi. Uff pata nahi ho kya gaya hai mujhe. Itni achi lagne lagi ho tum mujhe.

Shreya: kya soch rahe hain?

Daya: kuch aisa jo mein tumhe nahi bata sakta.

Shreya: kyun?

Daya: tum ne bhi to nahi bataya tha na.

Shreya laughed and said

Shreya: ap ne meri hi Line copy kar li.

Daya smiled

Shreya took out a camera from her bag

Daya: kya kar rahi ho?

Shreya: khoobsurat lamhon ko apnay is camera mein kaid kar rahi hun.

Daya: Nice philosophy.

Shreya took some photos of scenario.

Shreya: Daya sir?

Daya: han.

Shreya: aise, bilkul aise hi baithe rehna. Bilkul straight.

Daya: lekin kyun?

Shreya: ap betho to sahi. Thora sa smile bhi kar do.

Daya smiled and Shreya took a photo from her camera.

Shreya: done

Daya: ye kya? Tum ne meri photo le li.

Shreya laughed

Daya took his phone and quickly took a photo of laughing Shreya.

Daya: yeyyyyy

Shreya stopped laughing and saw Daya

Shreya: kya hua?

Daya: badla pura

Shreya: badla? ( confused)

Daya: han. Ye raha badla.

Daya showed her the picture that he captured.

Shreya: Daya sir. Nahi. Abhi delete karein. Bohat buri ayi hai.

Daya: Shreya mujhe bhi khoobsurat lamhe kaid karne azadi honi chahiye

Shreya: thanks.

Daya: kis liye?

Shreya: ap ne mujhe "khoobsurat" kaha na. Isi liye.

Daya: mene tumhe kab khoobsurat kaha. Mene to lamhon ko khoobsurat kaha.

Shreya: dayaaaa. ( chasing tone)

On abhivi side in lift

Purvi: Abhijeet sir.

Abhijeet: han, Purvi

Purvi: pata hai bachpan mein na mujhe lifts pe bethne se bohat dar lagta tha.

Abhijeet: wo kyun?

Purvi: mein gir gayi thi lift se.

Abhijeet: oh, phir ye dar gayab kese hua?

Purvi: phir mujhe mama ne samjhaya ke darte nahi. Zindagi ko khul kar jeena chahiye aur tabhi To mein CID join kar saki.

Abhijeet sadly smiled on the word "mama".

Purvi: kya hua, chup kyun ho gaye?

Abhijeet: kuch nahi. ( sad smile)

Purvi: kuch to hua hai, bataein.

Abhijeet: wo, wo maa ki yad a gai thi. ( trying hard to control his emotions)

Purvi sadly smiled.

After few minutes of silence.

Abhijeet: wo tum ne kabhi bataya nahi ke tumhare aur bhi koi dost hain kya?

Purvi: dost to bohat hain lekin ap jaisa koi nahi hai.

Abhijeet: kyun?

Purvi: ap unique hain. ( smile) pata hai duniya bari matlabi hoti hai. Ache dost milna naseeb mein kam hi hota hai. Mujhe lagta hai ap mere sache dost hain. Balke lagta nahi, yakeen hai mujhe.

Abhijeet smiled

Purvi: aise hi hanste raha karen. Bohat ache lagte hain haste hue.

Abhijeet again smiled.

Abhijeet: bohat achi ho tum Purvi. Sirf main hi nahi, tum bhi meri sachi dost ho.

Purvi: Abhijeet sir bataein na ap ka itne strong hone ka kya raaz hai?

Abhijeet laughed.

Abhijeet: i dont know.

Purvi made a fake disappointed face which was looking so funny and then both started laughing. They didnt know that whole CID team was looking at them from down because lift was going down now. Whole CID team was looking at each other in shock. The lift came down and both Abhijeet and Purvi jumped. Abhijeet goes and stand beside Daya.

Daya: kaisa raha? Maza aya ke nahi.

Abhijeet: bohat maza aya. ( smile)

Daya: dekha, mene to kaha tha tum se ke bohat maza aye ga.

Abhijeet just smiled.

Shreya: Daya sir, kuch khatein hein.

Daya: kya?

Purvi interuppted

Purvi: kyun na ham sab chalian khaein.

Shreya: great idea. Guys what about you?

All: ham sab bhi yahi khaein ge.

Then they go to a challi stall and asked for 8 challis

Shreya: bhaisaab, 8 challian to dena.

Man: beta, filhal to mere pas sirf 4 hi hain.

Purvi: ap 4 hi de dein, ham share kar lein ge.

Man: theek hai beta.

Purvi took All 4 challis. She gave one to Daya, one to Freddy, one to Rajat. She broke her challi in two parts and gave one to Abhijeet

Abhijeet: nahi, mujhe nahi chahiye. Tum kha lo.

Purvi: le lein. Mujhe waise bhi zyada nahi khani thi.

Abhijeet smiled and took challi from Purvi with

Abhijeet: thanks.

Purvi: you are welcome.

Daya also broke his challi in two parts and gave one to Shreya

Shreya took with a thanks. Then, All started eating. They were walking when Purvi noticed horse riding.

Purvi: horse riding ( excitedly) kyun na ham horse riding karen?

Shreya: wow, horse riding. Kyun nahi. Daya sir, ham horse riding karen?

Daya: han kyun nahi. Chalo.

They came near horse rider man.

Daya: bhaisaab, ye ghore ki sawari kitne ki hai?

Man: sahab, mera ghora zakhmi ho gaya hai isliye ab ye koi sawari nahi bitha sakta.

Daya: ji, koi bat nahi.

Purvi and Shreya made a sad face.

Daya: are, tum log udaas kyun ho gae? Ham ghore ki sawari nahi kar sake to kya hua? Camel ki sawari to kar sakte hain na.

Shreya and Purvi look behind, there was a camel rider.

Shreya said without thinking: Daya sir, ap kitne ache hain.

Daya smiled shyly. They goes to camel rider man

Daya: ye camel ki ride kitne ki hai.

Man: 4 logon ka Rs 200.

Daya: Abhijeet, tum bhi betho ge na.

Abhijeet: lekin aik camel pe 4 log kese beth sakte hain?

Daya: aree, camel pe 4 seats lagi hui hain.

Abhijeet: oh acha.

Daya: betho ge?

Abhijeet: theek hai.

Daya gave Rs 200 to camel rider man. Then they sat on the seats which were placed on camel. Camel started walking.

Shreya: kitna maza a raha hai Daya sir.

Purvi: Daya sir se bari dosti ho gayi hai teri. ( naughty tone)

Shreya smiled shyly

Shreya: han to kya hua?

Purvi: kuch nahi. Wese maza to waqaie bohat a raha hai Shreya

All the day went like this.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys, thank you All for your precious reviews. Let's continue the story**

* * *

Next day, they were going back to mumbai. They were All set ready To go. They put their luggage in van's dickey. Then, everyone sat in the van and started their journey back to mumbai. After a long journey of 4 hours, they reached mumbai. They All were so tired that they decided not to go bureau today. Everyone decided to go to duo's house and had lunch there. They reached duo's home. Everyone came out from van and moved towards home. Abhijeet opened the door with keys and they All entered inside. Purvi and Shreya came at duo's house very first time.

Purvi: Abhijeet sir, ap ka ghar to bohat hi sundar aur clean hai. Kon si maid hai? Mujhe bhi rakhwa do.

Abhijeet: hamare ghar mein koi maid nahi hai.

Purvi: kya? Ap ke ghar mein maid nahi hai? Koi servant?

Abhijeet: nahi.

Purvi: are wah, is ka matlab ap ne aur Daya sir ne mil kar is ghar ko saaf rakha hua hai.

Abhijeet: nahi. Daya ne nahi. Sirf maine

Purvi: kyaa? Really? Ye sab ap akela karte ho?

Daya intruppted

Daya: nahi Purvi. Mein bhi karta hun. ( he lied)

Purvi: Daya sir mujhe pata chal chuka hai ke Abhijeet sir hi is ghar ko saaf rakhte hain.

Shreya intruppted

Shreya: nahi Purvi. Mujhe nahi lagta ke Daya bilkul bhi safai nahi karte hon ge.

Purvi in Shreya's ears

Purvi: Daya sir ki chamchi

Shreya made a pout.

Purvi: dramebaz ( Low voice)

Acp: acha sab batao kya khana hai? Kisi ache se restaurant se mangwa lete hain

Purvi and Shreya together: restaurant se mangwane ki kya zaroorat hai, hum hain na.

Salunkhe: theek hai, phir hame kya aitraaz ho sakta hai.

Purvi and Shreya goes in kitchen and made so many special dishes and then served on table. Everyone was sitting on table now. It was 10 chairs table. Salunkhe and praduman were seated on main seat. On left of praduman, Shreya was sitting, beside her Daya was sitting, beside him Abhijeet was sitting, and beside him Purvi was sitting.

Purvi: Acp sir, ye koftay le na. Mene apne hathon se banae hain.

Acp: thank You beta

Purvi: Abhijeet sir ap bhi le na.

Abhijeet: thank you

And he took some koftas

Shreya: Salunkhe sahab, ye pasta lein. Mene banaya hai.

Salunkhe: thank You

Shreya: Daya sir, ap bhi lein na.

Daya: hm, thank you.

He also took pasta.

After eating

Daya: yummy, kya pasta tha. Shreya, tum bohat acha khana banati ho.

Shreya: kya waqaie?

Daya: han.

Shreya remembered the qahawat "shohar ke dil mein jaga pait se guzar ke jata hai". She smiled on her own thoughts.

Abhijeet: bohat hi acha khana tha. Koftay ache the Purvi

Purvi: thank You sir.

After half hour, everyone left leaving duo alone in home. Daya was laying on his bed, thinking about Shreya.

Daya: Shreya kitni achi hai, kya khana banati hai. Wah wah. Aur us ki wo meethi meethi batein. Lagta hai mujhe Shreya se pyaar ho gaya hai. Oh my god, i love Shreya. Mujhe ye Abhijeet se share karna chahiye hai.

Daya got from his bed, opened his room door and saw Abhijeet on sofa reading a novel in Living room. Daya ran towards him

Daya: Abhijeetttttt ( happy tone)

Abhijeet jerked for once, then asked

Abhijeet: kya ho gaya?

Daya hugged Abhijeet

Daya: aj mein bohat khush hun Abhijeet lekin abhi bhi khushi adhuri hai.

Daya broke the hug.

Abhijeet: are bata to ke hua kya?

Daya: Abhijeet, i love Shreya ❤

Abhijeet: What? Really? Im so happy for you my brother

Daya: lekin problem ye hai ke mujhe nahi pata ke Shreya bhi mujhse...

Abhijeet: are tu kahe ga usse To hi to pata chaley ga.

Daya: han yar.

Abhijeet: mein To kehta hun kal hi usse date pe le ja.

Daya: han, theek hai.

Daya goes in his room, took out his mobile. He messaged Shreya

Daya: hello

After few seconds

Shreya: hi.

Daya: wo

Shreya: wo kya?

Daya: kya tum kal mere sath dinner karo gi.

Shreya: kyun nahi.

Daya: theek hai, main tumhe kal 8 pm lene a jaunga aur han ache se tayyar hona

Shreya: ok. I Will wait for you.

Next day 7 pm.

Daya had arranged a restaurant where he gonna propose shreya. He also bought a ring for Shreya. It was a diamond ring. He was All set ready. He was wearing black jeans and coat and white shirt. There was a rose in his pocket. He took his car keys, came out from his house after taking good wishes from Abhijeet. He drove his car to Shreya's house. After few minutes, he reached her house. He messaged her as "neeche ao". As soon as Shreya saw the message, she ran to go. She opened the door of her house and then locked it from outside. She was wearing a red maxi. She was looking damn beautiful. Daya was staring at her with his eyes. Shreya opened the door of car and entered inside

Daya: awesome, gorgeus, beautiful, lovely

Shreya: What what what ?

Daya: i mean you are looking so beautiful.

Shreya: thank You so much. Can we go?

Daya: yea sure. Let's go.

Daya started his car and drove to a special destination. They both came out from car. This was a restaurant but today there was no one here. They goes inside, restaurant was fully decorated with flowers, lights, and many things. They both sat down on one table.

Daya: Shreya, mein tum se kuch kehna chahta hun.

Shreya: ji kahiye.

Daya: Shreya, mujhe nahi pata par tum, tum mujhe bohat achi lagney lagi ho, tumhare saath to time ka pata hi nahi chalta, tumhe dard ho to aisa lagta hai jaise mujhe bhi dard ho raha ho. Ab mein kya bataun. Ye kuch ajeeb si feelings hain. Agar inhi ajeeb feelings ko pyaar kehte hain To han mujhe tum se pyaar ho gaya hai.

Then he bend down on his knees, took a ring.

Daya: i love you Shreya. Will you marry me?

Some drops of tears fell from her eyes.

* * *

 **how was it? What do you think, what is Shreya gonna say? Plz do review and tell me.**


	10. Chapter 10

**hello guys, thank you so much fancy Pari, Asd, rbbasodhia, abhivi diwani, sheetal abhivi, karan, guest and kavya for your precious reviews**

* * *

Daya: I love you Shreya. Will you marry me?

Some drops of tears fell from her eyes.

Shreya: yes, I will. ( happily ) I love you too Daya. Thank you so much.

She hugged Daya. Daya felt his shirt wet. Daya broke the hug and saw Shreya crying.

Daya: Shreya, tum ro kyun rahi ho?

Shreya: pagle, ye to khushi ke aansu hain.

Then both Shreya and Daya started laughing. They enjoyed their night. They talked, talked and talked. This was the best day for both of them. In late night, Daya happily came in the house. He saw Abhijeet sleeping on a couch.

Daya: hain, ye idhar couch pe hi so Gaya. utha deta hun. ( happily) Daya patted on Abhijeet's forhead. Abhijeet woke in a minute and saw Daya

Abhijeet: a gae tum Daya. Kya kaha Shreya ne? ( sleepy tone)

Daya: Abhijeet I'm so happy. Wo bhi mujhse utna hi pyaar karti hai jitna main usse karta hun.

Abhijeet: really? Congratulations mere bhai. ( happy)

Daya: wese tum yahan sofe pe kyun so rahe the.

Abhijeet: tumhara intezar kar raha tha ke sofe pe hi ankh lag gayi

Daya: sorry Abhijeet, mein bohat late ho Gaya na.

Abhijeet: are sorry. Yar mujhe sorry mat kaha kar.

Daya: wese agar tum mujhe na kehte na to mene to sari zindagi Shreya ko propose nahi karna tha ye soch ke agar us ne na kar dia to.

Abhijeet: acha acha. Ab bas kar aur jaake so ja.

Daya: tum bhi so jao.

Abhijeet: han, mein bhi so jata hun.

After 1 month.

Abhijeet and Purvi's relation was growing day by day. They were mostly best friends now. Abhijeet again started to enjoy his life. He was not so tough now. Daya and Shreya were also enjoying their life as in relation. Daya and Shreya were engaged 2 days before.

Today was a light and bright morning in CID. Acp sir came out from his cabin. Everyone got alerted.

Acp: tum sab, meri bat dhyaan se suno.

Everyone: ji sir.

Acp: mujhe mere khabri ne bataya hai ke juhu beach pe aik drugs deal hone wali hai aj sham 5 baje. Tum sab ko wahan ja kar unhe pakarna hai. Aur haan, alert rehna. Encounter bhi ho sakta hai.

Everyone: ji sir.

Acp: Abhijeet tum, Purvi, Freddy, Daya aur shreya. Tum log jao ge. Good luck.

Acp went from there.

Evening 4 pm.

Abhijeet: sab ready ho?

All 4: yes sir or yes Abhijeet

They came out of the bureau, sat in the car, drove to juhu beach where drugs deal was gonna happen. They reached there at 4: 40 pm. They came out of the car. They saw, there were so many people.

Abhijeet: dhyaan se. Log zyada hein.

Purvi: ji sir.

They all surrounded the people, and then encounter started between both sides, and as usual CID won.

Abhijeet: Freddy, ambulance ko phone karo. Zakhmion ko haspatal pahunchwa do.

Freddy: ji sir.

Suddenly, Purvi noticed something. She saw that one man got his senses back. He had gun in his hand and he was ready to shoot Abhijeet. Without waiting for a second, Purvi alerted Abhijeet with abhijeet sir and pushed him. The bullet hit her chest. The very next moment, blood was flowing from her body.

Abhijeet: purviii ( shout)

All ran towards Purvi

Abhijeet: Purvi, tumhe kuch nahi hoga ( crying)

Abhijeet: Purvi, ankhein khuli rakho.

Abhijeet: Freddy, ambulance kab tak aye gi.

Freddy: ji sir, a rahi hai.

Abhijeet: Purvi

Purvi: ab hij eet sir ( broken words)

Abhijeet: tumhe kuch nahi hoga Purvi. Kuch bhi nahi. Samjhi tum. ( crying)

He hugged her. Her blood came on his hands.

Freddy: sir, ambulance a gai hai.

Abhijeet: chalo.

They all took Purvi in the ambulance. They rushed to hospital. They already said doctor to be prepared. As fast as they can, they reached hospital. They took a strature and placed Purvi on her. Purvi was now unconcious.

Abhijeet: doctor, doctor. ( shouting)

Doctor came.

Abhijeet: doctor kuch karen, Purvi ko bacha lein. ( crying)

Doc: hame in ko foran operation theatre mein shift karna ho ga.

Abhijeet: jo bhi karna chahte hain. Kariye. Bas Purvi ko kuch nahi hona chahiye.

Doctor and nurses took Purvi in the operation theatre. Daya confirmed Acp sir about Purvi. Rest of the CID team rushed to hospital. All were praying for Purvi. Abhijeet was now quiet. He was not crying now. It seems, he was in a shock state. On one side Shreya and Daya were talking.

Shreya: meri dua hai. Purvi bas jaldi se theek ho jaye.

Daya: han, Purvi bas jaldi se theek ho jaye. Mujh se to Abhijeet ki haalat dekhi nahi ja rahi.

Shreya: wese Daya, tumhe nahi lagta ke Purvi aur Abhijeet sir ko shaadi kar Lena chahiye.

Daya: shadi? Pagal to nahi ho gayi Shreya? Nahi Shreya, Abhijeet kabhi shadi nahi karega.

Shreya: mein to bas jo dekh rahi hun wohi bata rahi hun. Tum ne bhi dekha ke Abhijeet sir ki Kya haalat hai. Agar Purvi ko wo sirf dost maante hote na to aisi haalat to na hoti un ki.

Daya: wese bat to tumhari bhi sahi hai lekin hame is waqt sirf Purvi ke liye dua karni chahiye hai.

Shreya: han theek hai.

Abhijeet side

Abhijeet was sitting on a chair thinking something deeply.

Abhijeet pov: sab kuch meri waja se hua hai. Na hi Purvi mujhe dhakka deti aur na hi us ko mere hisse ki goli khani parti. Agar Purvi ko kuch ho Gaya to mein apne ap ko maaf nahi kar paun ga kabhi bhi

After 2 hours, doctor came out from the operation theatre. Everyone became impatient to know purvi's condition.

Abhijeet: doctor...Purvi. ...wo theek hai Na?

* * *

 **how was it guys? What do you think, what doctor is gonna say? Please do review and tell me. Bye bye, take care**


	11. Chapter 11

**hello guys. Thank you so much fancy pari, abhivi diwani, rbbasodhia, sheetal abhivi, Asd, mano, karan and guest for your precious reviews. Now without wasting any time, let's continue this story.**

* * *

Abhijeet: doctor...Purvi...wo theek hai na?

Woh mere aane pe khil jaana tera  
Woh mere jaane pe chid jaana tera  
Woh mere chhune pe chhil jaana tera  
Yaad hai na…

Woh paas aane pe pighal jaana tera  
Boond boond mujhpe baras jaana tera  
Til til mujhko woh tarsana tera  
Yaad hai na, yaad hai na, yaad hai na…

Honthon se palkon ko kholna  
Palkon pe dardon ko tolna  
Dardon ko chaadar mein chhodna

Jo tere takiye pe neendein thi padi  
Jo teri neendon mein raatein thi dhali  
Jo teri raaton mein saansein thi chali  
Yaad hai na, yaad hai na, yaad hai na…

Aaja na phir se chaand tale  
Main aur tu ek saath jale  
Main aur tu ek saath bujhe

Woh mere aane pe khil jaana tera  
Woh mere jaane pe chid jaana tera  
Woh mere chhune pe chhil jaana tera  
Yaad hai na..

Woh paas aane pe pighal jaana tera  
Boond boond mujhpe baras jaana tera  
Til til mujhko tarsana tera  
Yaad hai na, yaad hai na, yaad hai na

Doctor: ji han wo bilkul theek hain. Khatre ki koi baat nahi hai.

Everyone took a sigh of relax

Abhijeet: ham Purvi se mil sakte hain kya?

Doc: yea sure but first we need to shift her in the normal ward.

Abhijeet: thank You so much.

After sometime, when doctor gave permission to meet Purvi. They entered inside Purvi's ward. Her eyes were opened.

Acp: Purvi beta, kaisi ho?

Purvi: mein theek hun Acp sir.

Purvi looked towards Abhijeet. His eyes were still wet. Everyone came out of the ward but Abhijeet stayed.

Abhijeet: kaisi ho Purvi. ( soaked voice)

Purvi: mein theek hun sir.

Abhijeet: kyun kia tum ne aisa Purvi? ( angry and teary voice)

Purvi: kya?

Abhijeet: mujhe bachane ke liye apni jaan khatre mein kyun daali? Janti ho agar tumhe kuch ho jata to mera, i mean ham sab ka kya hota?

Purvi: mujhe samajh hi nahi aya kuch. Ap ko bachana mera farz hai.

Abhijeet: kis ne kaha ye tumhara farz hai?

Purvi: farz karein ap meri jaga hote To kya ap mujhe nahi bachate. Aise marne dete kya?

Abhijeet stayed quiet

Purvi: ab bolta kyun nahi? ( angry) koi jawab nahi hai.

Abhijeet: i'm sorry par mein kya karun, tumhe takleef mein nahi dekh sakta mein.

Purvi: mein bhi ap ko takleef mein nahi dekh sakti. ( teary tone)

Purvi hug him and he also hugged her back. They both started crying in low voice. After some seconds they broke the hug and dry their tears.

Shreya and Daya were hiding outside the cabin listening Abhijeet and Purvi's conversation.

Daya: tum theek kehti ho Shreya. Ye dono Aik doosray se pyaar karte hain par realise nahi kar pa rahe.

Shreya: ab hume hi inhe aik karna hoga Daya

Daya: han Shreya, tum Purvi ko ye realise karwao phir Purvi Abhijeet ko khudi realise karwa le gi kyunke mein janta hun ke agar ye baat mene Abhijeet se kahi to wo saaf saaf mana kar de ga aur shaid phir se hi waisa ho jaye.

Shreya: theek hai main Purvi ko samjhaun gi.

Daya: good luck.

Shreya: thanks.

After 2 days Purvi was discharged from hospital. Purvi stays alone in her home, so Shreya was gonna stay with her so that she can take care of her. Shreya and Purvi sat in Shreya's car. Shreya was on driving seat.

Shreya: Purvi, how are you feeling now?

Purvi: better Shreya

After 15 minutes, they reached Purvi's home. Shreya helped Purvi To come out.

Shreya: sambhal ke.

Purvi: i'm alright Shreya ( relaxed tone)

Shreya: janti hun kitni theek ho. ( teasing tone)

They both entered inside Purvi's home.

Shreya: umm ghar acha hai tumhara Purvi

Purvi: thank You Shreya

Shreya: chalo room mein chalte hain.

Purvi: nahi Shreya room mein nahi. 2 din wo bed pe hi to thi. Please Living room mein beth jaein?

Shreya: acha theek hai.

They both came in living room. Shreya helped Purvi To settle down on the sofa

Shreya: tum yahi betho, mein coffee bana ke lati hun. Kon si peeti ho?

Purvi: cold coffee with sugar. Tum kon si peeti ho?

Shreya: black coffee without sugar.

Purvi: hm

Shreya goes in the kitchen To make the coffee. After few minutes, she came back with two cups of coffee

Shreya: coffee

Purvi took the cup of coffee with a thanks. Purvi took a sip of coffee

Shreya: vaise Purvi, aik baat poochun tum se?

Purvi: kya baat?

Shreya: kya tum Abhijeet sir se pyaar karti ho?

Purvi: whatt? ( shocked) tum se kis ne kaha?

Shreya: tumhari ankhon ne.

Purvi: kya? Meri ankhon ne? ( worried) is ka matlab Abhijeet sir ko bhi pata chal gaya ho ga ke main un se pyaar karti hun. ( lost tone)

Shreya: tum Abhijeet sir se pyaar karti ho? ( surprised)

Purvi: han lekin shaid wo nahi. Kyunke wo To Tarika se pyaar karte hain. ( sad tone) 🙁

A tear of drop fell from her eye. Shreya felt pain seeing Purvi.

Shreya: Purvi, tumhe kya lagta hai kya ke main sirf tumhari ankhein parh sakti hun?

Purvi: matlab? Mein kuch samjhi nahi. ( confused tone)

Shreya: agar mein tumhari ankhein parh sakti hun na to Abhijeet sir ki ankhein bhi parh sakti hun.

Purvi: to kya dekha tum ne un ki ankhon mein? ( lost tone)

Shreya: mene dekha ke wo bhi tum se utni hi mohabbat karte hain jitni tum un se karti ho. Bas shaid abhi tak unhe is baat ka ahsaas nahi hua hai ke wo tum se pyaar karte hain.

Purvi: tum sach keh rahi ho na Shreya ? ( happy tone)

Shreya: bilkul sach Purvi. Bas ab tumhe abhijeet sir ko is ka ahsaas Dilana ho ga ke wo bhi tum se pyaar karte hain.

Purvi hugged Shreya happily, she also hugged her back.

Next day in bureau

Shreya was working on her desk. Daya came on her desk.

Daya: Shreya, wo file complète ho gai kya?

Shreya: ji sir.

Daya: Shreya, aj lunch time mein blue star coffee shop a jana.

Shreya: ok.

It was lunch time. Shreya packed her work and moved towards blue star coffee shop in cab. After 15 minutes, she reached there. She came out of the cab and payed the bill. She entered inside and saw Daya sitting on one table. She goes towards the table and sat in front of Daya

Shreya: hi.

Daya: hi, Purvi se baat ki kya?

Shreya: han, ki baat.

Daya: kya kaha us ne?

Shreya: us ne kaha wo karti hai Abhijeet sir se pyaar.

Daya: are ye to bohat acha hua, ab jaldi se Abhijeet ko bhi ahsaas ho jaye

Shreya: waise ye baat ap mujh se bureau mein bhi pooch sakte the.

Daya: wo, mene socha bat bhi ho jaye gi aur ham dono ko saath lunch karne ka mauqa bhi mil jaye ga.

Shreya: oh acha

Shreya smiled shyly.

* * *

 **how was it guys? Kab hoga Abhijeet ko pyaar ka ahsaas? Plz do review. Bye bye take care.**


	12. Author's note

;"Author's note

Hello guys, what's happening guys? Only 2 reviews on precious chapter? Seriously 2? I'm so disappointed. Guys i love this story. I dont wanna leave this story. Pis do review. Guys go back and review on precious chapter. Now it dépends on you, how quickly you are gonna fill reviews, that quickly i'm gonna update chapter. Go start


	13. Chapter 12

**Hi guys, i'm back with next chapter. Thank you kavya, karan, Asd, guest, guest, Rhia dubey, guest, Abhijeet D for your reviews. I dont know mere kuch reviewers kahan chale gaye hain. So plz jaise ap logo ne is baar review kia hai waise hi agge bhi bhi karte rehna. Thank you.**

* * *

 _Everyone was working in the bureau when Acp came outside from his cabin and asked Abhijeet and Purvi to come in his cabin after 5 minutes. They both stepped towards Acp sir cabin after 5 minutes. They knocked the cabin and Acp asked them to come in. They came inside and sat on the chairs._

 _Abhijeet: sir, koi zaroori baat hai? (Serious tone)_

 _Acp: han, mein tumhe aur Purvi ko aik chote se mission pe bhej raha hun.( serious tone)_

 _Purvi: sir, kaisa mission?( serious tone)_

 _Acp: mujhe khabar mili hai ke delhi ke aik hotel mein honey Moon room mein jo bhi rehne aata hai vo couple ka khoon ho jata hai. Hame is ka raaz dhoondna hai. Issi liye mein tumhe aur Abhijeet ko is mission pe bhej raha hun. Tum logon ne is hotel mein sirf 3 din rehna hai, aur haan couple ki tarha lagna chahiye. Khabardaar bhi rehna. Aur Purvi good luck, tumhara pehle mission hai._

 _Purvi: thank You sir, mein apni poori koshish karun gi.( smile)_

 _Acp gave the two copies of one file, one copy to Abhijeet, one copy to Purvi_

 _Acp: good luck To you both._

 _Abhijeet: thank You sir._

 _Purvi: sir, jana kab hai?_

 _Acp: aj raat 9 baje ki flight hai_

 _Abhijeet and Purvi came out of Acp sir's cabin and goes and sat on their tables. They both again engrossed in their works. For once Purvi turned and saw Abhijeet and a smile came on her lips thinking that she will be going with Abhijeet, alone All alone. Even this was a one second smile but she wasn't able to hide her smile from Shreya who observed it in a second. Shreya came towards Purvi's table._

 _Shreya: kis ke khayalon mein hans rahi thi Purvi? ( smirk)_

 _Purvi: khyalon mein? ( nervous) kisi ke bhi nahin._

 _Shreya: chal chor na bata. Abhijeet sir ke khyalon mein thi na? ( smirk)_

 _Purvi: tujhe kaise pata chal jata hai har baar Shreya? ( shy smile)_

 _Shreya: ahha, hamari Purvi ne sharmana bhi seekh lia. ( teasing). Waise, Acp sir ne kyun bulaya tha?_

 _Purvi: vo mujhe mission pe jana hai. ( shy smile)_

 _Shreya: aye khuda, is mein sharmane wali kon si baat hai? ( shocked)_

 _Purvi: Shreya, teri na bohat buri aadat hai, meri baat khatam hui nahi, madam ke comments pehle hi start. ( irritated) Daya sir se shikayat laga dungi main. ( teasing tone)_

 _Shreya: Purviii ( chasing tone) bata mujhe Puri baat_

 _Purvi: wo mein mission pe akeli nahi ja rahi, mein Abhijeet sir ke saath ja rahi hun._

 _Shreya: wah wah ( teasing tone)_

 _Purvi: wo bhi couple ban kar. ( shy smile)_

 _Shreya: teri to maujein hi ho gayein. ( teasing tone)_

 _Purvi: uff, tujhe koi kaam nahi kya? Ja na. ( irritating tone)_

 _Shreya: han, han ja rahi hun._

 _Shreya was going to her desk, when Daya was coming from the opposite side._

 _Daya: suna hai, Abhijeet aur Purvi, mission pe ja rahe hain._

 _Shreya: ji han, sahi suna hai ap ne._

 _Daya: waise yeh rab bhi kitna shan wala hai, agar us ne do logon ko Aik karna hai To phir poori kainaat bhi unhe judaa nahi kar sakti ( philosopher tone)_

 _Shreya: sahi kaha Daya, Purvi aur Abhijeet sir Aik doosrey ke liye baney hain._

 _Daya: bilkul jaise hum bane hain? ( romantic tone)_

 _Shreya: ji han mere sweet se Daya. Ab kaam kar sakte hain? ( sweet voice)_

 _Daya: Shreya_

 _Shreya: han._

 _Daya: tumhari awaz kitni sundar aur khoobsurat hai, koi gaana gao na. ( lost tone)_

 _Shreya:Daya, ham bureau mein hain. ( strict voice)_

 _Voice came from behind._

 _Voice: nahi, hame koi aaitraaz nahi hai. Shreya, tum gao beshak_

 _Shreya Turned and saw Abhijeet_

 _Shreya: Abhijeet sir ap. ( embarassed)_

 _Abhijeet: nahi seriously mujhe koi aatraaz nahi hai, na hi baki logon ko. Kyun Purvi ? ( jolly mood)_

 _Purvi thought it To be a good throwback on Shreya_

 _Purvi: han Purvi. Daya sir itna israar kar rahe hain to ga lo na. ( teasing tone)_

 _Daya: ga lo na Shreya._

 _Shreya was not able To say no to Daya, so she started a song in her beautiful voice_

 _Shreya:_ Gali Mein Maare Fhere

Paas Aane Ko Mere  
Gali Mein Maare Fhere  
Paas Aane Ko Mere  
Kabhi Parakhta Nain Mere Tu  
Kabhi Parakhta Tor  
Kabhi Parakhta Nain Mere Tu  
Kabhi Parakhta Tor

Ambarsariya Mundave Kachiya  
Kaliyaan Na Tod  
Ambarsariya Mundave Kachiya  
Kaliyaan Na Tod  
Teri Maa Ne Bole Hain Mujhey  
Teekhey Se Bol  
Teri Maa Ne Bole Hain Mujhey  
Teekhey Se Bol  
Ambarsariya  
Ho Ambarsariya

Purvi: Main Kaliyon Ke Jaisi

Meri Alhad Umar Niyadi  
Chhoti Si Yeh Jaan Meri  
Aur Joban Behta Paani

Main Kaliyon Ke Jaisi  
Meri Alhad Umar Niyadi  
Chhoti Si Yeh Jaan Meri  
Aur Joban Behta Paani  
Jab Se Chadhi Jawani  
Dhoondhti Dil Da Haani

Jab Se Chadhi Jawani  
Dhoondhti Dil Da Haani  
Main Anjani Ko Ye Paani  
Le Na Jaave Rod  
Ambarsariya Mundave Kachiya  
Kaliyaan Na Tod

Ambarsariya Mundave Kachiya  
Kaliyaan Na Tod  
Teri Maa Ne Bole Hain Mujhey  
Teekhey Se Bol  
Teri Maa Ne Bole Hain Mujhey  
Teekhey Se Bol  
Ambarsariya..  
Ambarsariya..

Abhijeet: lovely Purvi. Bohat acha gaya hai tum ne. ( happy)

Shreya: Abhijeet sir, mene acha nahi gaya. ( teasing tone)

Abhijeet: nahi to, tum ne bohat acha gaya Shreya ( embarassed)

Purvi: Abhijeet sir, yaad hai na ap ne mujh se aik waada kia tha?

Abhijeet: waada? Kaisa waada? ( confused)

Purvi: sir, mujhe ap se ye umeed nahi thi. Ap bhool gaye waada kar ke.

Abhijeet: oh wo waada ( remembering)

Shreya: are hame bhi To batao, kis waada ki baat ho rahi hai.

Daya: han na.

Purvi: ap log zara chup rahenge zara do minute. ( forgetting that Daya is his senior)

Abhijeet: Purvi, wo mein samjha tum mazaq kar rahi ho. ( feeling sorry)

Purvi: Abhijeet sir, ap ne waada kia tha, ab ap wo pura nahi kar rahe. Abhi karen waada poora.

Abhijeet: are Purvi, yahan sab hein. Mujhe sharam aye gi.

Daya: yar, ye kon sa waada kar lia tum logon ne?

Shreya: han, hame bhi bataein. ( impatient)

Abhijeet: yar choro na, Purvi mein tumhara waada kal poora kar dun ga.

Purvi: ok.

Shreya: yar ye kon sa waada hai? ( impatient)

Purvi: tu chup reh. ( showing her a finger)

* * *

 **how was it guys? I hope ap logon ko yaad hai ke mein kis waade ki baat kar rahi hun. Agar nahi yaad to pata chal jaye ga. I hope, ap logon ko yeh chapter pasand aya hoga. Plz do review.**


	14. Chapter 13

**hi guys, how are you All? Happy ramadan to all muslims. Thank you who reviewed. Let's continue the story**

* * *

Night

Abhijeet was getting ready To go To mission. He was wearing black shirt with black pent without coat. He was looking dashing. He packed his All stuff and moved out from his home. He locked his house and sat in his car. He drove it To Purvi's home. After 15 minutes, he reached purvi's home. He came out from his car and rang the bell of her house. The door opened in a second and Purvi appeared, it seemed like she was standing there waiting for him. Purvi was wearing a light blue maxi with little make up and heels. She was looking damn beautiful that he kept staring at her for a minute.

Purvi: Abhijeet sir.

No response from Abhijeet

Purvi: Abhijeet sir. ( little bit louder)

This time Abhijeet came out of the trance and looked towards Purvi with a question.

Abhijeet: Purvi.. kya hua?

Purvi: kuch nahi.

Abhijeet: you are looking gorgeus

Purvi: thank You sir. ( smile) you are also looking handsome and smart

Abhijeet: thank You. ( smile) wese udhar sab ke samne mujhe sir na keh dena. Ham ko couple lagna hai.

Purvi: phir kya kahun gi?

Abhijeet: Abhijeet..simple.

Purvi: Abhijeet. Hmm

They both sat in the car. Abhijeet started the car, Purvi was seating beside him. Abhijeet drove to airport. After 20 minutes, they both reached airport. They came out from the car. They both moved towards waiting area because they came early. Suddenly, a boy of 25 or 30 years came towards Purvi. Abhijeet was just confusingly seeing him.

Boy: Purviii, itne saal bad. ( happy)

Purvi: anil, what a great surprise. Tum yahan? ( happy)

Abhijeet interuppted

Abhijeet: Purvi, intro nahi karvao gi? ( feeling jealous)

Purvi: oh sorry. Sir ye Anil hai, mera collège ka friend. Anil ye mere senior hain, Abhijeet sir.

Anil: hi, Nice to meet you.

Abhijeet: same to you. ( fake smile)

Anil: wese Purvi ab kya kar rahi ho aj kal?

Purvi: mein CID mein kaam kar rahi hun.

Anil: great yaar.

Purvi: han, wese tum yahan kese?

Anil: wo, mumbai aya hua tha kuch kaam se, ab wapas delhi ja raha hun.

Purvi: tum delhi mein rehte ho?

Abhijeet was feeling so jealoused to see Purvi talking with Anil very happily and jolly mood. He didn't know why.

Anil: han, tum kahan ja rahi ho?

Purvi: mein aur Abhijeet sir Aik important kaam se delhi ja rahe hain.

Abhijeet intruppted

Abhijeet: Purvi, der ho rahi hai. Chalein? ( little bit rude tone)

Purvi: han, theek hai. Bye Anil

Anil: bye Purvi

After biding bye to Anil, Purvi and Abhijeet moved towards boarding. They boarded their plane. After some processes, they sat in plane. They were standing just near their seats when Purvi said

Purvi: Abhijeet sir, mein window side le lun? plzz ( innocent face)

Abhijeet: han le lo, mene mana kab kia hai.

Purvi: thank You sir, wo kya hai na mujhe window side bohat pasand hai. ( while sitting on window seat)

Then they both sat on the seats. They both were quiet. Abhijeet was thinking something. He was thinking about Purvi.

Abhijeet pov: ye mujhe ho kya raha hai? Purvi ko Anil se baat karte mujhe itna bura kyun lag raha tha. Aur aj mein Purvi ko kese dekh raha tha jese koi bhoot dekh lia ho. Uff uf, kya ho raha hai?

He jerked All the thoughts and tried to focus on his work. After 3 hours, at 11pm, they reached Delhi. They came out of the plane, took their luggage and moved outside of the airport. They took a cab from there and told the address of the hotel they want To go. After 20 minutes, they reached the hotel. They came out of the cab and Abhijeet payed the bill. They entered inside the hotel. They reached the counter where receptionist was standing.

Receptionist: hello sir, hello mam. How can i help you?

Abhijeet: we have booked a honey Moon room by Mr and Mrs Abhijeet.

Purvi smiled although she was not Abhijeet's wife but it was enought To keep her happy.

Receptionist checked her file and said.

Receptionist: yes, your room is 10 on 2nd floor. Here your keys. Enjoy your honey Moon.

Abhijeet and Purvi smiled and took a lift for 2nd floor. They reached their honey moon room. Abhijeet opened the door with keys. They entered inside. There were many réd heart balloons there. There were rose petals on the bed. The environnent was full romantic.

Abhijeet: bohat raat ho gayi. Aisa karo tum bed pe so jao mein sofe pe so jata hun. ( while setting on sofa)

Purvi: are, ap sofa pe kyun soen ge, mein so jati hun na.

Abhijeet: Purvi ( strict) zid na karo. ( while laying on sofa)

Purvi stayed quiet and changed in her night dress. Then she lied on bed and soon both drifted into deep sleep. Next morning, Purvi woke and saw Abhijeet sleeping. She made the bed, got fresh. Then came back. She saw Abhijeet still sleeping.

Purvi: abhi tak so rahe hain. Utha deti hun.

Purvi: Abhijeet sir. ( loud)

Abhijeet murmured in sleep

Abhijeet: hmm

Purvi: uth jayein

Abhijeet woke, he was feeling himself weak.

Abhijeet: uth gaya. ( weak voice)

Purvi: are awaz ko kya hua? Tabeat to theek hai na? ( worried)

She came near Abhijeet and put her hand on his forehead

Purvi: are, ap ko to itna tez bukhar hai. ( worried)

Purvi: kaha bhi tha, sofe pe mat soyein lekin meri To kisi ne bat hi nahi manni ( she was complaining like a wife)

Purvi: ap, abhi isi waqt bed pe letein.

Abhijeet layed on bed. Purvi goes in the tiny kitchen, she took some ice cubes and a cloth piece. She wet the cloth piece

Abhijeet: are kya kar rahi ho?

Purvi: ap chup chap bethen

Abhijeet smiled

Purvi came with the wet cloth piece and put it on Abhijeet's forehead. Abhijeet smiled seeing purvi's care.

* * *

 **how was It? Jaisa bhi laga batana zaroor. Review bhi karna. Take care bye bye.**


	15. Chapter 14

**hi everyone, thank you , Lucky, asd, guest, kavya, guest, Sheetal abhivi, Ayanavadg and guest for your precious reviews.**

* * *

Purvi came with wet cloth piece and put it on Abhijeet's forhead. Abhijeet smiled seeing her care.

Abhijeet: ab itna bhi bukhaar nahi hai.

Purvi: ap ko nahi pata. Ap yahi laite rahiye. Mein doctor ko Phone karti hun.

Purvi goes on side

Abhijeet was thinking about Purvi

Abhijeet pov: Purvi kitni achi hai. Kitni care karti hai meri.

Abhijeet smiled

Abhijeet pov: mene to kabhi Tarika ke illawa aise kisi larki ke bare mein socha hi nahi, Purvi mein kuch to khaas bat hai. Par Kya? Itni achi kyun lagti hai vo mujhe? Kya bande ko dobara pyaar ho sakta Hai? Nahi, mein Purvi se kaise pyaar kar sakta hun. Mein to Tarika se pyaar karta hun. Lekin, lekin Tarika to ab kabhi wapas nahi a sakti. To phir kya mujhe Purvi se? Shaid han agar bande ko dobara love ho sakta hai to mujhe bhi shaid Purvi se pyaar? Mujhe kuch samajh nahi a raha. I need to talk to Daya

Purvi came back

Purvi: doctor ko Phone kar dia hai. Ata hi hoga aur haan khabardaar jo bed se hile bhi (warning tone)

Abhijeet: Purviii ( fake sad tone)

Purvi started laughing.

Abhijeet: are hans kyun rahi ho?

Purvi: jab ap na ye sad sa face banata ho na to bohat cute lagte ho. ( romantic tone)

Abhijeet: acha to tum chahti ho mein hamesha sad rahun? ( fake anger)

Purvi: mene aisa kab kaha? Mera to ye matlab tha ke ap sad na raha karo kyunke phir ap mujh se zyada cute dikho ge na. ( teasing tone)

Their conversation was disturbed by bell on their room door

Purvi: doctor sahab hon ge.

Purvi goes to open the door. Doctor was standing there.

Doc: ap ne Phone kia tha?

Purvi: ji han, andar aiye.

Doctor came inside and started checking Abhijeet. After 15 minutes, he was done with check up.

Doc: mene injection laga dia hai. Ye kuch dawaiyan hain ye mangwa lijiye ga. Waise fiqar ki koi baat nahi hai. Mein chalta hai.

Purvi: thank You doctor sahab.

Doctor goes from there.

Purvi: ap rest karein

Abhijeet: Purvi, main yahan rest karne nahin aya. Mission solve karne aya hun.

Purvi: par ap ki tabeat theek nahi hai Abhijeet sir. ( worried)

Abhijeet: waise aik baat poochun?

Purvi: han poochein

Abhijeet: itni care kyun karti ho tum meri? ( lost tone)

Purvi: ye kaisa sawaal Hai? ( nervous) ap mere senior hain, itne ache dost hain. Phir ap bhi to meri care karte hain.

After 3 days they came back after arresting the culprit. Abhijeet rang the bell of Daya's home. Daya opened the door and saw Abhijeet

Daya: are Abhijeet tum, abhi abhi to mission se aye the thora rest to kar lete.

Before Abhijeet can answer, voice of Shreya came from inside

Shreya: kon hai Daya?

Abhijeet: oh, kahi galat time pe to nahi a gaya main. ( naughty tone)

Shreya saw Abhijeet

Shreya: are Abhijeet sir ap.

Daya smiled shyly.

Daya: are nahi nahi, tumhare liye to is ghar mein bar time sahee hai. Koi galat time nahi. Waise han mein pooch raha tha ke araam karna tha na?

Abhijeet: wo mujhe tum logon se bohat zaroori bat karni hai. ( serious tone)

Daya: han han, andar ao na. ( serious tone)

Abhijeet came inside and explained everything to both.

Daya: Abhijeet, tumhe pyaar ho gaya hai. Tumhe phir se pyaar ho gaya hai. ( happy tone)

Shreya: are mujhe to pehle hi pata chal gaya tha, mene ap ki ankhein jo parh li theen. Kyun Daya, sahi kaha tha na maine?

Daya: han han bilkul.

Abhijeet: lekin Purvi?

Shreya: are us ne to khud apne mun se kaha hai ke wo aap se pyaar karti hai. Ab ap zyada der mat kijiye

Next day

Abhijeet called Purvi. She recieved it after few seconds

Purvi: hello Abhijeet sir.

Abhijeet: hi Purvi, kya aj raat tum mere sath dinner par chalo gi? ( nervous tone)

Purvi: dinner? ( amazed and happy tone) why not. Sure. I will.

Abhijeet: theek hai main tumhe raat 8 pm lene a jaunga

Night 7:30 pm

Abhijeet was ready to go on dinner. He locked his house. He came outside and sat in his car. He started his car and first drove it to Purvi's home. After 15 minutes, he reached Purvi's home. He rang the bell. Purvi came outside wearing light green maxi. With black heels. She had curled her hair. She was looking damn beautiful

Abhijeet: looking so pretty ( smile)

Purvi: thank you ( shy smile)

They came in the ordinary restaurant where everyone was sitting and eating. Purvi and Abhijeet sat on one table.

Abhijeet: Purvi, mein tum se kuch kehna chahta hun. ( nervous)

Purvi: kahiye

Abhijeet: Purvi, i love you ( in one breadth) Will you marry me?

Purvi was so shocked by his sudden i love you. She thought that first he's gonna give a long speech. But she was wrong. People became attentive towards Abhijeet and Purvi

One voice: beta, han keh de.

Second voice: aur nahi to kya.

Purvi: yes i will.

She happily hugged Abhijeet

* * *

After few days

Purvi was working on her computer but was not feeling well. Abhijeet came towards Purvi and saw her holding her head with her hand.

Abhijeet: Purvi, tabeat to theek hai na.

Purvi: ji sir.

Abhijeet was not satisfied with Purvi's answer but still he came back at his desk.

After 1 hour

Purvi was walking in the bureau when she was about to fall unconcious. Abhijeet saved her from falling.

Abhijeet: Purvi ( strict tone) theek ho?

Purvi: wo chakkar a rahe hain subah se.

Abhijeet: kya, bataya kyun nahi mujhe? ( strict tone) chalo, mein tumhe hospital le jata hun.

Purvi: are nahi.

Abhijeet: chalo Purvi. Daya tum bhi chalo mere sath.

Daya: chalo.

They came out from bureau, sat in car, drove to hospital. They reached hospital after 15 minutes. They entered inside. They goes in the doctor's cabin. Doctor checked Purvi

Doc: waise to sab theek hi lag raha hai. Mene kuch tests kiye hain. Un ki report a jaye gi 1 ghante main.

Abhijeet: ji shukria

After 1 hour, reports came. Abhijeet took the reports and started reading it. He was so shocked after reading the reports that he fainted

Daya: Abhijeet, Abhijeet

* * *

 **how was it? Aur kya lagta hai, kya likha tha report mein? Review zaroor karna. Bye bye take care.**


	16. Chapter 15

**hello guys, I'm back with a new chapter.**

 **Thank you dogara 942, fancy pari, lucky, rbbasodhia, sheetal abhivi, guest, and kavya for your precious reviews.**

 **Let's continue the story from where we left.**

* * *

Abhijeet was so shocked after reading the reports that he was about to faint when Daya held him from his arms.

Daya: Abhijeet, Abhijeet. Kya hua? ( worried)

Abhijeet silently handed the reports to Daya. Daya was also so shocked after reading the reports.

Daya: Abhijeet, ye, ye kese ho sakta hai? ( shocked)

Daya asked Abhijeet but Abhijeet was in a shocking state, not able to listen or speak anything.

Daya: Abhijeet ( loudly)

Drop of tear came out from Abhijeet's eye. Abhijeet tightly hugged Daya and started crying.

Abhijeet: Daya ye Kya ho gaya. ( teary voice) Purvi ko cancer, wo bhi second stage.

Daya: Abhijeet kuch nahi hoga Purvi ko. Ham ache se us ka ilaaj karwaein ge. Wo bilkul theek ho jaye gi. ( trying to satisfy himself and Abhijeet)

Abhijeet: mein Purvi ko ye kese bataun ga. Wo to toot hi jayegi ye sun kar.

Daya: kuch nahi hoga Abhijeet. Hame sabar se kaam Lena ho ga. ( wiping his tears)

They saw Purvi coming towards them.

Purvi: are, ap log ro kyun rahe the?

Without giving any answer, Abhijeet tightly hugged Purvi. Purvi also hugged him.

Purvi: Kya Hua hai Abhijeet? ( worried) ( now Purvi call Abhijeet as Abhijeet outside the bureau)

Abhijeet: Purvi, mein tumhare begair nahi reh sakta. ( continuously crying)

Purvi: hua Kya hai? ( worried)

They broke the hug. Daya passed the report to Purvi who became shocked after reading it.

Purvi: ye, ye ( shocked)

Purvi hugged Abhijeet.

Abhijeet: wada karo Purvi, tum mujhe chor kar nahi jao gi. ( crying)

Purvi: mera bas chaley to saat janmon tak nahi chor ke jaun ap ko. ( crying)

Abhijeet: wada karo Purvi, tum mujhe chor kar nahi jao gi.

Purvi: wada raha. Ye Purvi ka waada hai. Wo apne waadey se mukarti nahi. ( teary tone) ( while wiping her tears) kuch nahi ho ga mujhe. Jis ke paas ap jaisa muhabbat karne wala life partner ho usse kuch kaise ho sakta hai. ( trying to satisfy herself and Abhijeet)

Abhijeet: sach keh rahi ho na?

Purvi: bilkul sach. Chahein to kasam uthwa lein. ( emotional tone)

Abhijeet again tightly hugged Purvi.

Abhijeet: Purvi.

Purvi hugged back.

They broke the hug after few minutes. They both were crying. Their shirts got wet by tears of each other. Then they came downstairs after wiping their tears where Daya was waiting for him.

Abhijeet: tum ne bata diya sab ko? ( to Daya) ( while controlling his emotions)

Daya: han bata diya. Sab bohat pareshaan ho gaye hain. Lekin dekh lena Purvi. Tum bohat jald theek ho jao gi aur phir se sab ke sath bureau mein cases solve karo gi.

Purvi: Daya sir, main ap ko bhaiya keh sakti hun Kya?

Daya: ye bhi koi poochne waali baat hai. Hamesha tumhe apni choti behen samjha hai.

Purvi hugged Daya as a brother. They both started crying.

Daya: nothing will happen to you Purvi.

Purvi: mere pas ap jaisa bhai aur Abhijeet jese life partner hain jo mujhe kuch nahi hone den ge.

After 2 months in city hospital.

Purvi's treatment was going in city hospital. Day by day, her health was getting worsed. Doctors suggested that they will do operation of Purvi after one day. CID team agreed on it and started praying for Purvi that nothing should happen to Purvi. Abhijeet was trying every way in these days by which he can make Purvi happy and cheer up. He was controlling himself in front of Purvi because he didn't wanted Purvi to loose any hope.

Purvi was laying on hospital bed with closed eyes. Abhijeet quietly entered inside Purvi's ward with red roses bouque trying not to disturb Purvi's sleep. He quietly sat down on sofa just beside Purvi's bed. He took her hand in his hand and hold it sweetly. He was going to took his hand back when someone caught his hand. Purvi had caught his hand.

Abhijeet: tum uth gayi? ( smile)

Purvi: han, uth gayi. Ap ayein aur mein na uthon, ye impossible hai.

Abhijeet pov: kaash aisa hi ho.

Purvi: Kya soch rahe hain?

Abhijeet: kuch bhi nahi.

Abhijeet noticed the red roses that he bought for Purvi were on sofa just beside him. He took these and gave it to Purvi.

Purvi: oh so sweet ( while taking flowers from Abhijeet) bohat ache hain. Khushboo bhi bohat achi hai. Ap bhi soonghey na. Wese ap ki choice na bohat achi hai. Ye roses na bilkul mere jaise hain, gulaabi, khoobsurat aur rang brangey

Purvi gave the roses back to Abhijeet

Abhijeet: oh, tum rang brangi ho? Mujhe to koi rang nazar nahi a raha. ( naughty tone)

Purvi made irritated faces.

Abhijeet: meri pyaari si Purvi naraaz ho gayi.

Purvi hugged him.

Purvi: nahi bilkul nahi. Ap ki Purvi ap se kabhi naraaz nahi ho sakti.

Abhijeet also hugged her back. Suddenly, Abhijeet's phone start ringing and their hug was disturbed by phone ring.

Abhijeet: excuse me ( to Purvi)

He came outside of ward. He saw the caller Id. It was his informer Aarav. He recieved it.

Abhijeet: hello.

Aarav: hello sahab.

Abhijeet: phone kyun kiya?

Aarav: sahab, bohat khaas baat batani hai. ( serious tone)

Abhijeet: bolo

Aarav: sahab, phone par nahi. Ap aj raat 12 pm ko andheri ghaat a jana

Abhijeet: theek hai. Phone rakho.

Abhijeet came back in ward. It was 11: 30 pm now. Andheri ghaat would probably took him a half an hour. So he moved out of room.

Purvi: kahan ja rahe hain?

Abhijeet: kaam hai aik. Thori der lag jaye gi. Tum so jana. Der tak jaagna achi baat nahi hai. Good night.

Purvi: good night.

Abhijeet came out from the hospital and sat in his car and drove to andheri ghaat. After 30 minutes, he reached there. It was dark everywhere. He parked his car on the side. He saw a shadow in dark. It was aarav. He came out from his car. He moved towards Aarav.

Abhijeet: Kya baat hai?

Aarav: sahab...

Abhijeet: Kya? ( shocked) sach bol raha hai na, pakki baat hai na.

Aarav: bilkul sahab.

Abhijeet: mujhe jald se jald ye baat sab ko batani parey gi.

Instead of Aarav, a unknown voice came from behind.

Voice: hosh mein raho ge to batao ge.

The very next moment, something heavy hitted Abhijeet and Aarav's head and they both got unconcious

* * *

 **how was it? What did Aarav said to Abhijeet?. Do review guys. Waiting for your reviews**


	17. Chapter 16

**hello guys, I'm back with a new chapter.**

 **Thank you fancy pari, Asd, kavya, Sheetal, guest, and tanu for your reviews.**

* * *

Voice: hosh mein raho ge to batao ge na. ( evil tone)

Thé very next moment, something heavy hitted Abhijeet and Aarav's head. They both became unconcious. Then, a unknown man took them.

* * *

 **Abhijeet opened his eyes. His head was paining so much. He found himself tied with a chair. He tried to free himself but cant**

 **Abhijeet: oh my god ( tensed)**

 **Suddenly, Abhijeet's eyes caught a clock on wall that was showing 2 pm. Oh that means, he was unconcious for about 13 hours.**

* * *

Everyone came inside Purvi's ward. As soon as they came inside, she started to threw questions on them.

Purvi: sir, Abhijeet ka kuch pata chala. ( tensed and worried)

Shreya: nahi Purvi ( sad tone)

Purvi: ap log kuch karein na. ( teary tone)

Acp: yaad karo Purvi. Abhijeet ke jaane se pehle kya hua tha?

Purvi: sir main ap ko hazar baar bata chuki hun ke unhe kisi ka Phone aya. Wo attend karne chale gaye. Phir 5 minute baad wapis aye aur kaha ke main zaroori kaam se ja raha hun. Tum so jana, mein der se aunga.

Acp: yaad karo Purvi. Shaid tum ne kuch suna ho ke Abhijeet kya baat kar raha tha.

Purvi: nahi sir. Mujhe yaad nahi hai. ( crying)

Shreya: Purvi please pareshaan na ho. Tumhaara operation hai 2 ghante baad. Ham dhoond lein ge Abhijeet sir ko.

* * *

 **Abhijeet remembered the conversation of him and aarav**

 **Flashback**

Abhijeet parked his car on side. He saw a shadow in the dark. It was Aarav. He came out of the car. He moved towards Aarav.

Abhijeet: kya baat hai?

Aarav: sahab, ap ke hosh ur jayein ge ye baat sun kar.

Abhijeet: ab bata bhi ( irritated tone)

Aarav: Purvi mam ko cancer nahi hai.

Abhijeet: kya? ( shocked and happy) par tujhe kaise pata ? ( tough tone)

Aarav: sahab mein bar mein betha hua tha..

 **Double Flashback**

Aarav was sitting in bar while sipping his juice. Suddenly, he listened some voices near a uncrowded place. He goes there and hid. He started to listen what they were saying.

Man 1: boss, main bohat khush hun. Ap ne mujhe apna second hand bana diya. ( happy tone)

Boss: kaam bhi to bariya kiya hai tum ne. Us Abhijeet se badla lene ka is se behtar to koi tareeqa tha hi nahi ke us ki hone wali beewi cancer se mar jaye. ( laughing) jab ke usse cancer hai hi nahi. Ab tak to us Purvi ki buri haalat ho gayi ho gi.

Man 1: boss, mujhe aik baat nahi samajh ayi.

Boss: bolo

Man 1: jab Purvi ko cancer hai hi nahi to us ki itni buri haalat kese ho gayi?

Boss: budhu, itni si baat samajh nahi aati ( angry) jab aik banda ko wo dawaiyan di jayein jis ki use zaroorat hi nahi to us ki haalat bigre gi hi na. ( evil tone)

Man 1: aik aur baat puchun Boss?

Boss: puch, nahi to mera sar khata raho ge. ( angry and irritated)

Man 1: boss, agar Purvi ka operation ho jaye ga to kya wo mar jaye gi?

Boss: han ( evil tone)

( note: guys mujhe sach mein nahi pata ke agar ap ko kisi aisi cheez ka operation hue jo ap ko hai hi nahi to kya hota hai but mera khayaal hai ke death ho sakti hai because doctors ko kuch samajh nahi aye ga. Un se sab kuch galat ho jaye ga. To maybe death ho sakti hai. So meri story mein agar Purvi ka operation hua to us ki death ho jaye gi)

After listening everything quietly, Aarav came back and called Abhijeet and rest of you know.

 **Double Flashback End**

Abhijeet: oh my god. Itni bari saazish. Ye sach hai na? Pakki khabar hai na?

Aarav: bilkul sahab, bilkul pakki khabar hai.

Abhijeet: mujhe sab ko ye jald se jald batana ho ga warna Purvi mar jaye gi aur aisa main hone nahi dunga. ( worried and tensed)

Instead of Aarav, Voice came from behind

Voice: hosh mein raho ge to batao ge na. ( evil tone)

Very next moment something heavy hitted Abhijeet and Aarav's head. They became unconcious.

 **Flashback End**

Abhijeet looked at the clock. It was 2 pm. It was operation of Purvi after 2 hours. He needed to stop the operation at any cost. Suddenly, the boss came inside.

Abhijeet: kon ho Tum? Kya chahti ho? Baand ke kyun rakha hai mujhe tum ne? ( angry tone)

Yes guys, boss was a girl

Boss: are, itne anjaan kyun ban rahe ho, sab pata to chal gaya hai tumhe. ( laughing tone)

Abhijeet: tum ye kyun kar rahi ho?

Boss:mera nam Mahi hai. meri behan nisha aik gangster thi, tum ne usse pakar liya aur phaansi pe charha diya. ( teary tone) bohat pyaar karti thi mein usse. Lekin tum ne cheen liya us ko mujh se. ( angry tone) ab main bhi yahi karun gi, pehle tumhaari pyaar Purvi mare gi, phir tum bhi mar jao ge. ( evil tone)

Abhijeet: plz mujhe Purvi ko bachaane do, phir beshak tum mujhe maar dena. Mein shauk se mar jaun ga. ( requesting tone)

Mahi: yahi jazbaat. ( angry) yahi jazbaat us waqt mujh mein bhi the. Lekin kisi ne meri suni. Nahi na. ( disappointed tone) ab intezaar karo apni pyaari se Purvi ki maut ki khabar ka. ( evil tone)

Abhijeet struggles but couldn't.

Mahi: kar lo jitni mehnatein karni hain. Ye rassi aise nahi khulni ( evil tone)

Abhijeet started crying

Mahi: are ro kyun rahe ho?

Abhijeet: mujhe nahi lagta ab main Purvi ko bacha sakta hun. ( teary tone) i have lost my all hopes.

Mahi: are, itni jaldi haar maan gaye. mene to suna tha ke the famous senior inspector Abhijeet kabhi hope nahi haarte

Abhijeet: pata nahi kyun par aj khud ko bohat bebas mehsoos kar raha hun. ( crying) kya mujhe aik glass pani mil sakta hai?

Mahi: wese to mein tumhe paani shaid na deti par ab mujhe tum se hamdardi ho rahi hai, tum pe taras a raha hai to de deti hun paani.

Mahi goes and came back with one man with a glass of water.

Mahi: paani pila isse. ( To man)

Man came near Abhijeet and made him drink water.

After that Man left the glass on the near by table. Mahi and Man goes from there locking the door.

* * *

 **how was it guys? Kya lagta hai Kya Abhijeet ne waqaie mein hope chor di ya is mein bhi us ki koi chaal hai? Plz do review. I'm waiting for your reviews. Good bye.**


	18. Chapter 17

**Hey guys, so so so sorry. Is baar kuch zyada hi late ho gayi Btw thank you Emily Singhania, guest, israt hasan, Asd, vaishu, and kavya for your precious reviews.**

* * *

After that man left the glass on the near by table. Mahi and Man goes from there locking the door. Once they were gone. Abhijeet started to think how to escape from here. He started to drag his chair near the table somehow. He somehow reached near the table. He somehow broke the glass and hold one piece of glass by his mouth. He placed the glass piece near his ropes. He started to cut ropes from glass piece with the help of his mouth. He somehow completed his task of opening the ropes. Once he was done, he also started to open his ropes of foot. He saw the clock which was striking 3 pm that meant that only one hour is left. Once he was also done with it, he made fall the the rest of broken glass on floor that made sound. The men outside became alert. Abhijeet hid behind the door and once the men entered inside the room, Abhijeet took hold of them and made them unconcious. There was a gun in hand of one man but unluckily, there were no bullets in it.

Abhijeet to himself: kaisa aadmi hai yeh? Gun mein golian hi koi nahi hai. ( taunting the unconcious man)

He quietly came from the room. He looked at his watch. It was showing 3: 10 pm. He saw many goons with gun on the gate of the building. It was almost impossible to escape through the main gate. The place where he was standing was a quiet place. No goon was there. He started to look here and there for any easy way from where he could escape without coming in notice of anyone. He noticed one window on Back side of building which was made up of glass. There were many rocks there in the building. He picked one rock and quietly without coming in anyone's notice, he moved towards the window. He throwed the rock on window and in result the window broke but the goons in the building also got alerted by the sound of breaking. They moved towards back and saw Abhijeet escaping from the back window. Abhijeet came outside through the window and started running as he didn't had any knife or gun or anything in his hand or pocket. Two, three goons also climbed the window and started running behind Abhijeet. One of the goons in them had a gun. He pointed at Abhijeet and shooted at his leg. Blood started to flow from Abhijeet's leg and his foots automatically stopped because of pain.

* * *

3: 20pm

In hospital

Doctors were making the operation theatre ready for Purvi's operation. Purvi was laying in her ward surrounded by Acp and other team members except Abhijeet.

Purvi: ahh

Shreya: Kya Hua Purvi? ( worried)

Purvi: pata nahi. Achanak se hath mein dard hone laga tha. ( feeling confused)

She remembered the line of someone.

 **jab achanak se hath mein dard uth jaye to is ka matlab hai ap ka koi kareebi dard mein hai.**

 **(** note: guys, ye line mene khud banayi hai, kahin se copy nahi ki. Ye na kehna ke ham ne to ye kabhi suna nahi. Waise batana zaroor ke ye line achi lagi ya nahi)

Purvi: sir ( acp) mujhe kuch theek nahi lag raha. ( worried tone) Abhijeet ka kuch pata chala?

Acp: tum fikar na karo Purvi, bohat jald pata chal jaye ga.

Purvi: ham un ke begair mera operation kese kar sakte Hain? ( complaining tone)

Daya: Purvi, tumhaara operation bohat zaroori hai aur rahi baat Abhijeet ki to us ko to ham dhoond hi lenge. Tum stress na lo.

Purvi: mujhe bohat dar lag raha hai Daya sir. ( teary tone) kahi Abhijeet ko kuch

Daya: Abhijeet ko kuch nahi Hua hai Purvi. ( trying to satisfy himself and Purvi) jab tak tum aur mein us ke sath hein usse kuch nahi ho sakta. ( teary tone)

Shreya kept her hand on Daya's shoulder in order to make him feel better.

Purvi: bas ap jaldi se Abhijeet ko dhoond lijiye Daya sir. Operation hone ke baad wo mujhe apne saamne dekhne chahiye hain.

Shreya: yahi hoga madam. ( in a little jolly mood to make her smile)

Purvi smiled but her worry, scare could be seen in her smile for Abhijeet.

Shreya: fikar na karo Purvi. Abhijeet sir ko kuch nahi hoga.

Acp: han Purvi. Dekh lena, bilkul theek ho ga woh. Shair hai woh shair. ( sad smile) aur cheenti shair ka shikaar nahi kar sakti.

3: 30pm

The bullet shot on Abhijeet's leg. Blood started to flow from his leg. His foots automatically stopped because of the pain but once again he remembered that he can't give up. He had to save Purvi at any cost. Purvi was his life. No no, not life but second life that gave him support after loosing his first life. She made him understand that what life is actually? She made him understand that life is very important. Never under estimate it. But once again, the life was going to under estimate him. How can he do this? He had to run , run for Purvi, run for Purvi's life, run for his second life. Jerking the pool of thoughts, he again started to run without even caring about his leg. He quickly hid behind a tree which was not to be seen by the goons. It was almost impossible now for him to run. He picked his leg tightly which was paining a lot. Goons were running behind Abhijeet but suddenly Abhijeet got disappeared from their sights. Goons became confused and each took another road. When they were gone completely. Abhijeet came out from his hiding place. He somehow reached the main road. Taxi was going from that way. He made his hand up and stopped the taxi.

3: 40pm

Driver: ji bhai sahab, kahan jana hai? ( he didn't noticed Abhijeet's injured leg)

Abhijeet: plz, jaldi city hospital chalo. ( hurried)

Driver saw his injure leg.

Driver: are sahab, ye Kya hua? ( pointing towards his injured leg) ap ka to khoon beh raha hai. ( worried)

Abhijeet: plz tum jaldi City hospital chalo. ( almost crying)

Abhijeet sat inside the taxi. The taxi started to move

3: 50pm

Abhijeet: plz, jaldi chalao

Driver: bas sahab, 5 minute aur lage ga.

Abhijeet: plz jaldi karo. ( almost crying)

3: 56pm

The taxi stopped near the building of city hospital. Abhijeet quickly came out from cab. Then, he started running towards City hospital. Even though, it was paining a lot but Abhijeet didn't cared about it at that time.

3: 57pm

Abhijeet reached near counter.

Abhijeet: yahan par aik patient hain Purvi, wo kahaan hain is waqt? ( hurry)

Man: sir, un ko to operation theatre mein shift kiya ja raha hai.

Abhijeet again started running towards operation theatre.

Abhijeet: oh my god. Agar Purvi ko kuch ho gaya to...( scared)

3:58pm

Abhijeet reached near operation theatre where he saw that doctors were taking Purvi in the operation theatre. CID team was also present there. ( note: Purvi was concious)

Abhijeet: ruk jaiye. ( loudly)

* * *

 **how was it? Waise exact timing thi na? 😄😄. Plz do review. I'm waiting for your reviews.**


	19. Chapter 18

**hi guys, socha ke is bar update jaldi de dun because it's the last chapter of this story. I hope you Will like it and review it. Thank you so much sheetal Abhivi, kavya, nidha, abhi, Ayanadvg, Asd, Israt hasan, Vaishu, Emily Singhania, tanu, fancy pari, rbbasodhia, Lucky, dogara942, , Rhia dubey, Karan, Mano, abhivi. Diwani, angel, luck, cseema, and KSarah for your lots of reviews.**

* * *

Abhijeet: ruk jaiye ( loudly) ( like a filmy villian 😆 )

Everyone turned and looked at Abhijeet with shocking faces. They also saw his injured leg. Due to his sudden voice, everyone stopped and looked at Abhijeet with a question while CID team got tensed and worried after seeing Abhijeet's injured leg. They ignoring Abhijeet's sentence moved towards Abhijeet with worried face.

Daya: Abhijeet, tumhe goli lagi hai? ( worried and tensed) kese hua ye?

Purvi was willing to left the strature at the moment, her heart was melting seeing Abhijeet in that condition. She wanted to leave the strature and hug Abhijeet tightly but it was not possible for her in that condition. She was also shocked by Abhijeet's sentence but she knew that Abhijeet will do good for her ever.

Abhijeet: abhi in baton ka waqt nahi hai, mujhe ap logon se bohat zaroori baat karni hai. ( tensed tone)

Acp:Daya bandage karwao Abhijeet ki. ( To daya) baat baad mein ho jaye gi, pehle tum batao ke ye goli kaise lagi, phir Purvi ko operation theatre bhi le kar jaana hai. ( To Abhijeet)

Abhijeet: sir, Purvi ko cancer nahi hai. ( feeling so much pain in his leg) ( loudly)

Everyone saw Abhijeet with a shocked face even doctors and nurses too.

Everyone: whattt?

Abhijeet explained everything.

Abhijeet: sir...phi r main bhaa g ke yaha an a gaya. ( loosing his all energy) ( feeling so much pain in his leg)

( note: scene is shifted to Purvi's ward)

As soon as he said the last word, he loosed his conciousness and fell on the floor.

Purvi: Abhijeettt ( scared tone)

* * *

Abhijeet opened his eyes. He saw himself on the hospital bed. Purvi was in the same ward laying with closed eyes on the bed beside the Abhijeet's bed. Abhijeet saw Daya sitting on the sofa reading the magazine. Abhijeet was getting up from the bed but Daya made him lay again.

Daya: laite raho Abhijeet. Taang mein goli lagi hai.

Abhijeet: yaar Daya ( irritated tone)

Daya: laite raho. Bore nahi ho ge, Purvi saath mein hi hai. ( naughty tone)

Abhijeet smiled and looked towards Purvi who was opening her eyes.

Purvi: dard to nahin hai na ab Abhijeet? ( worried tone)

Abhijeet: nahin,...

before Abhijeet could speak up anymore, Daya spoke

Daya: mein chalta hun. Ap dono batein karo. ( naughty tone) aur ham tab tak us Mahi ke dhoondte hain. ( serious tone)

Daya was gone. Now Abhijeet and Purvi were alone in the ward.

Abhijeet: tum theek ho Purvi? ( worried tone)

Purvi: han Abhijeet, mein bilkul theek hun. Dekhna bohat jald main phir se bureau join kar lun gi. ( sad tone) wese kitni ajeeb baat hai mujhe to cancer tha hi nahi aur main cancer ka ilaaj karwa rahi thi. Mene kabhi socha nahi tha ke ye ik saazish bhi ho sakti hai. Shukar hai, ap bhag aye.

Abhijeet: pata hai Purvi, aj tak mene kabhi bhaagne ki koshish nahi ki thi lekin tum khud hi socho, mujhe meri zindagi chahiye thi jo tum ho aur kon naa bachata apni zindagi ko. ( lost tone)

Some drops of tears fell from Purvi's eyes.

Purvi: itna pyaar karte hain mujhe? ( teary and happy tone)

Abhijeet: pyaar kitna karta hun us ka to pata nahi lekin jee nahi sakta tumhaare bina.

Purvi: marne maraane ki baatein mat kia karein.

Abhijeet: Purvi, tum ne mujhe phir se jeena sikhaya hai. Zindagi kya hoti hai us ka ahsaas dilaya hai. Tumhari inhi choti choti baaton mein pata nahi mujhe phir se pyaar na jaane kab ho gaya. ( lost tone) tum ne mujhe **DoBaRa LoVe** karna sikhaaya hai. I love you so much Purvi.

Purvi: i love you too Abhijeet.

Shreya: sorry, wrong time. ( making faces)

Both Abhijeet and Purvi saw Shreya on door step with soup.

Trio started laughing.

* * *

Next day

CID team caught Mahi and her people and took her to interogation room. Abhijeet was also there but only for the interogation part because Daya gave him strict order for rest. Abhijeet came and sat on chair in the interogation room. Other CID team was also there. ( guys, mein is story mein ap ko investigation ke through bore nahi karna chahti. Ise love story hi rehne dete hain). Mahi was sitting on the chair where criminals do sit. Mahi was staring at Abhijeet with angry face.

Acp: to batao, kyun kiya tum ne ye?

Mahi explained why she did this.

Acp: sharam ani chahiye tumhe, khair tum batao tum ne ye sab plan kese kiya?

Mahi: mein Abhijeet se badla lena chahti thi. Mujhe Purvi ke baare mein pata chala. Mene socha ke Abhijeet se badla lene ka is se behtar tareeqa nahi hai ke Purvi ko maar diya jaaye aur Abhijeet ko pata bhi na chale ke us ka murder hua tha. Mere aadmi Purvi ka peecha kar rahe the musalsel. Aik din Purvi ki tabeat kharaab ho gayi. Mene socha ye sahi moka hai. Abhijeet Purvi ko doctor ke paas le gaya, us ne Purvi ke tests karwaye aur reports ka intezaar karne laga. Mere aadmiyon ne andar ghus kar reports change kar din aur phir Abhijeet ko wohi reports milin jo hum chahtey the.

Abhijeet: lekin, tum logon ko pata kaise chala ke Aarav mujhe ye baat batane a raha hai?

Mahi: jab Aarav ne mere aadmiyon ki baatein suni to mere aadmiyon ne use dekh liya aur unhe shak hua ke ye Abhijeet ka aadmi hai. Phir unhon ne Aarav ka peecha kiya aur dekha ke wo Abhijeet se mil raha hai. Phir mere aadmiyon ne Abhijeet aur Aarav pe hamla kar diya.

Acp: plan to acha banaya tha tum ne lekin ab phaansi ke liye tayyar ho jao. ( in his usual style)

After few days, Purvi again started to join CID bureau. Abhijeet and Purvi started to spend a good life in a relationship. Daya and Shreya also got married after some time.

 **End**

 **Moral: life never stops for someone. You have to step further.**

* * *

 **How was it guys? I completed one more story. Plz do review my sweet reviewers. I wanna know how was the ending. Bye. See you on the Ishq junoon hai mera update.**


End file.
